Love Sensation
by Little-Katsu
Summary: YAOI. Akito souffre de plus en plus du fait qu'Ikki ne lui rende pas ses sentiments, alors qu'il fait tout pour. Il ne perd alors aucune chance pour tenter des raprochements avec lui même si il se fait parfois freiner les ardeurs.
1. A Little Pain

**Juste un petit détail avant de partir. Étant ****donné la double personnalité d'Akito/Agito. Les paroles en caractère gras sont les communications qu'ils se font ensemble sans que les autres personnages puissent les entendre.**

**Bonne lecture****! =D**

Se réveillant au son si peu mélodieux de son réveille-matin, Ikki ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté à cause des rayons de soleil qui envahissaient la pièce. Il découvrit alors, comme plusieurs autres fois déjà, le corps couché et nu de Simca qui le regardait avec un sourire mutin de collé sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui s'agrandit d'ailleurs en le voyant finalement ouvrir les yeux et lui porter une petite attention, ce qu'elle attendait depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Bon matin, Ikki-kun.

Sous la surprise, Ikki fit un petit saut, mais il n'eut pas d'autres réactions défavorables à la présence de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Au contraire, il se ressaisit bien vite et reprit sa nature perverse qu'il avait toujours eut. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire non à une fille qui venait de par elle-même se coucher dans son lit, même s'il se doutait que Ringo ne réagirait certainement pas très bien si elle apprenait ça. Mais elle ne l'apprenait pas, ce serait peut-être correct... Du moins, c'était cette pensée qui traversa alors l'esprit d'Ikki quand il avait le corps de Simca devant ses yeux.

- Simca..., murmura l'adolescent sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Sans se le faire prier, Ikki approcha ses mains de la jeune fille et caressa doucement la peau satiné de Simca qui fit entendre son rire cristallin, abordant un magnifique sourire qui montrait deux rangées de dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Elle semblait apparemment absolument ravie de sa réaction et le faisait clairement montrer dans l'étincelle de son regard moqueur qu'elle posait sur lui, tandis qu'elle se laissait totalement faire par le jeune homme sans émettre la moindre protestation et l'invitant plutôt du regard à continuer. Il lui répondit alors par un large sourire pervers qui montrait clairement ses intentions qui étaient tout sauf pures et sans connotation sexuelle.

Il y avait pourtant quelque chose qui clochait à l'avis d'Ikki même s'il ne comprenait pas très exactement ce que c'était pour le moment, tandis qu'il montait graduellement ses mains sur la peau de la jeune fille. Il fronça alors légèrement les sourcils pour ensuite lever son regard vers l'adolescente. Il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue et noire.

- Simca?

- Mauvaise réponse, Ikki-kun, fit une voix qui était tout sauf celle de Simca même si elle provenait de la même direction.

Akito esquissa alors une petite moue boudeuse, autant déçu du fait qu'il n'ait pas su deviner que c'était lui que du fait qu'il l'avait prit pour une autre. Il devait pourtant s'y être habitué, non? C'était comme ça à tout les matins même si il espérait toujours qu'il se réveille en disant « Akito » ou même, tout du moins, « Agito » dans ses rêves ou à son réveil.

Cependant, malheureusement pour lui, c'était soit rien ou le prénom d'une autre fille qui devait forcément faire partie de ses rêves et, voyant la bosse qui se faisait voir sur le short de nuit d'Ikki, il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils parlaient tout simplement dans son rêve.

Effectivement, les mains d'Ikki, qui auraient dû se trouver sur la poitrine proéminente de la jeune fille qui n'était en fait qu'un personnage de ses apparents fantasmes, se trouvaient à être posées sur les mamelons du jeune homme qui ne s'en préoccupait pas tellement pour le moment. Le chandail du plus petit était à moitié relevé par les mains de l'autre, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment s'en formaliser.

- Akito? fit Ikki en tombant du lit, ne s'habituant toujours pas à le trouver à chaque matin dans son lit à son réveil.

L'interpellé s'avança alors sur le bord du matelas. Il se pencha quelque peu par l'avant et alla capturer les lèvres de son bien-aimé pour l'embrasser dans les règles de l'art dans un « Chu! » sonore.

L'embrassé était probablement trop sonné pour réagir, car il se laissa faire sans broncher et ne réagit pas vraiment plus quand Akito se redressa, tout content de la réponse que lui avait donné Ikki même s'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas une réponse à sa question, mais plutôt le coutumier étonnement de l'adolescent à le voir dans son lit.

- Bonne réponse, souria-t-il.

**-**** J't'ai déjà dit que tu devrais arrêter de le coller. Pour ton bien.**

**-**** Il va bien craquer un jour. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Si je m'acharne, je l'aurai à l'usure!**

**-**** T'es sûr que c'est moi le côté « mauvais »? **fit Agito, étonné de la réponse que venait de lui donner son double.

**- Héhé...**

Akito se glissa alors hors du lit et, après avoir esquissé une petite caresse dans le cou d'Ikki qui ne manqua pas de frissonner à ce contact, il sorti de la chambre pour aller prendre son déjeuné en compagnie des quatre jeunes filles qui demeuraient dans la même maison. Il jeta un dernier regard à Ikki qui était resté planté au sol. Puis, il finit par quitter la chambre pour le laisser se préparer.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle à manger, Mikan était en train de sortir de table, Rika était parti depuis longtemps pour aller travailler, Ume était déjà dans sa chambre en train de s'occuper de ses poupées nouvellement faites de sa main, tandis que Ringo était en train de finir son repas du matin.

En le voyant arriver, Mikan eut un petit sourire et Ringo, après l'avoir regardé pendant un bref instant, dévia son regard en remettant son nez dans son plat. La seconde de la famille, au moment où elle rencontra Akito dans le cadre de la porte, lui lâcha sur un ton moqueur :

- Tu t'es chargé de le réveiller?

En guise de réponse, il hocha doucement de la tête tout en abordant un petit air gêné. Il ne se fit pas prier pour aller vite fait s'asseoir face à un bol de soupe qui lui était manifestement destiné, les autres s'étant fait à sa présence relativement rapidement et ne l'oubliant pas dans ce genre de détail. Il ne tarda alors pas à entamer le premier repas de la journée avec un appétit évident.

Le voyant prendre place à ses côtés, Ringo surveilla l'adolescent du coin de l'œil, tandis qu'elle finissait son repas. Vite fait, bien fait, bien qu'elle avait failli s'étouffer une ou deux fois. Elle se redressa alors brusquement, emportant dans son élan son plat, puis elle quitta la table sous le regard incrédule d'Akito qui resta comme ça un moment sans bouger, quelques nouilles non englouties dépassant d'entre ses lèvres. Il haussa cependant brièvement des épaules pour toute réponse au comportement de la jeune fille avant de finir sa bouché et de continuer à manger.

Pendant son repas, ses pensées ne tardèrent pas à dériver sur Ikki. Se remémorant la scène de ce matin, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et même Agito ne se risqua pas à tenter de le résonner, à ce moment. C'était toujours si dure d'endurer ce genre de situation tout en gardant un sourire et un air joyeux de collé sur son visage, semblable à un masque qui cacherait le comment il se sentait. Akito se sorti cependant ces idées de la tête en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite pour remettre ses idées en place, tandis que son éternel sourire reprenait sa place.

Au moment où il engloutit la dernière bouchée de sa soupe, son regard doré fut, bien évidement, attiré par la présence d'une personne qui venait de passer dans le couloir en direction de la salle de bain. Son radar détecteur de « Ikki » lui indiqua que c'était les pas lourds de ce dernier qu'il entendait. Il se releva alors d'un coup et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne mette un pied dans la salle d'eau.

- Je viens avec toi, Ikki-kun! s'exclama-t-il avec son entrain coutumier.

- Pas question. Un bain, ça se prend seul. C'est pas une activité de groupe.

- Je viens pareil! renchéri Akito, pas le moins du monde démonté par les paroles de son vis-à-vis.

- Arf, et puis, fait comme tu veux, se découragea Ikki en lui faisant un petit signe de la main, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait venir s'il le voulait. Par contre, je t'avertis, t'as pas intérêt à avoir les mains baladeuses ou je te sors direct à coups de pieds dans le derrière. C'est bien compris? Parce que je le redirai pas deux fois et y'auras pas d'avertissement.

- Oui, oui!

Il ne se le fit alors pas dire deux fois et s'engouffra dans la pièce à la suite d'Ikki dont le corbeau venait de s'envoler par la fenêtre entrouverte qui laissait l'air humide s'évacuer. Le plus grand alla alors faire couler l'eau, tandis qu'Akito se débarrassait de ses vêtements qu'il plia soigneusement et posa dans une petite pile à quelques pas du bain. Celui-ci alla prendre deux serviettes qu'il disposa devant le bain pour se glisser à l'intérieur de ce dernier en poussant un petit soupir de contentement, tandis que l'eau chaude déliait ses muscles légèrement tendus.

Ikki, pendant ce temps-là, c'était contenté de regarder le brun faire sans vraiment bouger, juste après avoir fait couler le bain. Akito ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu qu'il était en train de se faire regarder sans la moindre gêne. De toute manière, il n'aurait certainement pas joué le pudique et aurait peut-être tenté quelques petits rapprochements vu qu'il aurait pu y voir une ouverture.

Quand il releva la tête vers Ikki, il remarqua que celui-ci le regardait. Chacun d'eux rougit, l'un parce qu'il venait de se faire découvrir et l'autre parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'on le regardait depuis un moment et qu'il ne s'en était toujours pas aperçu.

Akito esquissa alors un petit sourire, alors qu'Ikki s'approchait en se débarrassant graduellement de ses vêtements qu'il posait sur le sol sans vraiment y porter attention en se dirigeant vers le bain. Akito ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de l'observer sous toutes ses coutures sans la moindre discrétion. Il fallait bien en profiter pendant qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Le voyant mettre un pied dans l'eau, Akito se tassa légèrement pour lui laisser un peu de place même si la baignoire était assez grande pour qu'ils puissent tenir tout les deux ensembles à l'intérieur, ce qui n'était cependant pas trop pour plaire à Akito qui aurait bien voulu se retrouver proche du jeune homme.

Il se tint tout de même tranquille tandis qu'ils se lavaient : il n'avait fait que l'arroser quelques fois en lui jetant de l'eau dans le dos et ne lui avait sauté dessus qu'une seule fois. Pourtant, cette unique fois eut bien vite fait d'enflammer les joues d'Ikki qui, en sentant le corps nu de l'adolescent dans son dos, s'était rapidement défait de son étreinte pour se retrouver à l'autre bout du bain.

- Je... J'ai fini de me laver. Tu peux rester, si tu veux, moi j'y vais, signala Ikki en sortant déjà du bain.

L'espace d'un court instant, la tête penchée et le regard rivé sur l'eau qui se trouvait devant lui, Akito afficha une mine affligée qui stoppa Ikki dans son mouvement. Mais le plus petit se ressaisit bien vite en remarquant le manque de réaction de la part de l'autre.

Quand il releva la tête en la tournant vers Ikki, il abordait de nouveau sa mine joyeuse de toujours. Il fit comme si de rien était et sorti également du bain, devançant Ikki qui restait toujours figé, surpris de l'air triste qu'il avait pu voir sur son visage et qui, en un seul instant, avait pu lui briser le cœur en milles morceaux comme aucun coup de poing qu'il avait déjà reçu n'aurait pu le faire.

Akito pouvait avoir ce genre de regard triste? Ce genre d'air qui représentait un amas incomparable de souffrances? Pourtant, il l'avait toujours vu en train de sauter partout avec un air jovial, tandis qu'il resplendissait de joie de vivre. Ikki n'aurait alors jamais cru que cette vision aurait pu être possible dans cette dimension. Bien sûr, quand c'était Agito, il l'avait vu en colère et découragé, mais, même à ça, que ce soit quand il était Agito ou Akito, il n'avait jamais été triste. Du moins, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme tel.

C'est le claquement de la porte de la salle de bain qui sorti le 'Sky King' de ses pensées. Il tourna alors la tête vers cette dernière et remarqua qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Akito devait être parti à l'instant.

Lui rappelant qu'il est en tenu d'Adam, un vent le fit frissonner désagréablement. Il attrapa alors la serviette qu'Akito lui avait gentiment sortie et se l'enroula autour de la taille avant d'attraper ses vêtements.

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait ni Mikan, ni Ume, ni Ringo dans les parages, ne désirant pas trop les croiser même s'il se trouvait dans la même maison qu'elles trois, il alla dans sa chambre avec l'intention de se changer. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, et c'était même un miracle, peut-être le signe de l'apocalypse, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de manger ce matin. Lui qui se battait toujours avec Akito pour avoir sa portion à chacun des repas, il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Étrangement, ses pensées étaient occupées à autre chose et cette chose portait le nom d'Akito.

Celui-ci se trouvait d'ailleurs dans la chambre d'Ikki au moment où celui-ci ouvrit la porte. Il leva alors la tête vers le nouvel arrivé et lui offrit un petit sourire, faisant comme si l'épisode de la salle d'eau ne s'était jamais passé. Puis, il finit d'enfiler son chandail qu'il avait eut l'intelligence de demander à Ume de le lui réparer étant donné qu'Agito l'avait abîmé en faisant d'Air Treck avec un peu trop de violence.

- Ikki, on va être en retard! Grouille! hurla alors Ringo de l'autre bout de la maison pour être certaine de se faire entendre de l'autre.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut alors droit à un grognement de mécontentement de la part de l'interpellé qui manifestait toujours autant de joie à aller s'instruire un tant soit peu dans un établissement scolaire. Un petit sourire fleurit alors sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne retourne à la préparation de son sac à dos, y glissant les manuels et cahiers dont elle avait de besoin pour la journée, laissant les autres en pile dans sa bibliothèque.

Pour une énième fois, elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre et constata qu'elle allait vraiment être en retard si elle attendait après Ikki. Elle ne pourrait donc probablement pas y aller avec lui si elle ne voulait pas être en retard.

Elle mit son sac à dos sur son épaule et traversa la maison pour se retrouver devant la porte de la chambre d'Ikki. Elle allait toquer à la porte pour signaler sa présence quand celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même sans lui laisser le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Son poing resta alors en suspend, tandis que son regard se posait sur Akito qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et qui levait la tête vers elle.

- Tu peux y aller, je vais l'attendre. Je veillerai à ce qu'il ne soit pas trop en retard, signala-t-il avec un sourire de plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Ringo le considéra du regard pendant un bref instant, en silence. Elle savait pertinemment quels étaient les sentiments il portait envers Ikki. Qui ne le savait pas en fait, vu qu'il ne cessait de le coller? Et elle avait toujours de la difficulté un peu à les laisser seuls tout les deux, elle-même nourrissant des sentiments plus qu'amicaux ou fraternels envers le 'Sky King'. Il lui semblait donc parfaitement naturel qu'elle soit réticente à délaisser Ikki même si elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer sa présence étant donné que sinon elle finirait certainement bien vite par devenir un poids pour lui.

De son côté, tandis que l'adolescente pesait le pour et le contre de partir, Akito restait tout simplement planté dans le cadre de porte. Il attendait une réponse de la part de la jeune fille même si celle-ci ne semblait pas être tout à fait décidée à lui en fournir une.

Profitant de l'occasion, il risqua alors un regard derrière lui et remarqua qu'Ikki était tout juste en train d'enfiler son chandail d'uniforme. Un petit sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres d'Akito avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Ringo.

Celle-ci avait suivit le regard du plus petit et ses joues ne tardèrent pas à s'enflammer, prenant une vive couleur carmine. Elle détourna alors bien vite son regard d'Ikki, le posant sur Akito qui le regardait maintenant de nouveau. S'imaginant qu'il ait pu deviner ce qu'elle était en train de regarder, quelques instants plus tôt, elle rougit alors d'autant plus avant de tenter de reprendre son sérieux et de paraître le plus naturel possible. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une mince affaire à réaliser vu la rougeur de ses joues. Elle s'adressa alors de nouveau à Ikki, sans même le regarder.

- Je pars devant, mais tu as intérêt à te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas être en retard. Encore. Parce que tu vas finir par te faire renvoyer sinon.

- Ouais, ouais, grogna Ikki sans même la regarder.

- T'inquiète, je veille sur lui.

- Mmh-hmm..., se contenta de répondre la jeune fille.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et quitta la maison en laissant derrière elle l'amoureux transi et sa victime. Bien sûr, elle risqua un regard en arrière en jetant un dernier regard à la chambre d'Ikki dans laquelle Akito venait tout juste de s'engouffrer de nouveau, mais elle ne rebroussa pas chemin pour autant. Chassant les idées qu'elle pensait se faire, elle se dirigea vers l'école.

Pour sa part, après avoir regardé la jeune fille quitter la maison, il retourna dans la chambre d'Ikki, alors que celui-ci était assis sur son lit en train de mettre ses bas, ses chaussures à côté de ses pieds. Il ne mit cependant pas ces derniers. Les considérant pendant un moment du regard, celui-ci alla se poser sur ses A-T qui se tenaient tout juste à côté de la porte, aux pieds d'Akito qui avait enfilé les siens en prévoyant qu'Ikki les mette en retard. Il prit alors un instant de réflexion, avant de finalement se décider.

- Akito, donne-moi mes A-T, s'te plait, demanda Ikki, tandis qu'il enfilait son deuxième bas.

- Cours toujours, je suis pas ton esclave. Fuck! fit une voix qui était absolument pas celle plus douce d'Akito, mais qu'Ikki reconnu tout de suite.

Ikki leva la tête vers là où aurait dû se trouver Akito, mais ne fit qu'y découvrir Agito. Celui-ci le regardait avec un air dédaigneux sans même regarder ce qui servait d'A-T à Ikki. Furieux de la réplique d'Agito et serrant les poings, il alla alors prendre lui-même ses A-T étant donné que le jeune homme ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir lui rendre ce service.

Il ne put cependant pas l'occasion de faire ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, car Agito s'en alla dans le couloir avec, à la main, la paire d'A-T d'Ikki. Celui-ci resta pendant un moment sans bouger, le temps que les informations viennent à son cerveau et qu'il comprenne que ses patins n'étaient plus à leur place initiale. Mais quand la connexion se fit à son cerveau, il ne mit pas une seconde avant de se retrouver dans le couloir, nu bas, à courir après Agito qui s'en allait tranquillement sans se soucier de lui.

- Agito...! Rend-les moi, saleté de requin!

- Sèche, pauvre tâche, lui lança Agito en regardant à peine derrière lui.

**-**** Agito, laisse-moi la place, s'il te plait. **

**-**** Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? **

**- Agito! **insista Akito.

**-**** Comme tu veux. Y'en a marre de cet idiot de corbac, après tout. Si tu crois pouvoir t'occuper de lui, mais fait pas de bêtise...**

C'est sur cette dernière pensée à l'égard de son double qu'il changea son cache d'œil, allant se reposer dans les tréfonds de l'intérieur du corps partagé. Entendre Ikki beugler à tord et à travers tout le temps, ça commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs royalement. Il n'était donc pas contre un peu de repos même s'il n'aimait pas non plus tout particulièrement avoir à céder leur corps à Akito vu qu'il savait qu'il souffrait toujours autant plus des réactions stupides de la part d'Ikki.

- Alors ce sera en échange d'un baiser, proposa Akito en s'arrêtant, après s'être retourné, devant Ikki qui en fit tout autant.

- Un... baiser...? répéta Ikki avec surprise et hésitation.

- Oui, un baiser, un bisou, un bec. Je veux que tu m'embrasses, sinon je ne te rendrai pas tes A-T.

Ikki resta pendant un instant surpris. Puis, il poussa un soupir; il n'avait donc pas vraiment le choix apparemment. Il s'approcha d'Akito qui, d'ailleurs, était surpris qu'Ikki ait abandonné si vite l'affaire. Sans vraiment laisser le temps au plus petit de reprendre ses esprits et se rendre compte de ce que faisait l'autre, Ikki posa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour lui offrir le baiser qu'Akito lui réclamait en échange de ses patins.

Le 'Fang King' mit un certain temps avant de prendre conscience que son amour l'embrassait réellement et que ce n'était pas un simple rêve cette fois. Puis, quand il l'eut parfaitement su, il se laissa lui-même emporter par la surprenante délicatesse d'Ikki.

Après avoir laissé tomber les A-T au sol, il passa alors ses petits bras autour du cou d'Ikki en se levant quelque peu sur la pointe de ses pieds même si ce n'était pas chose facile à faire avec ses patins.

Ne se rendant qu'à moitié compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et surtout à qui il le faisait, se laissant emporter par le moment, Ikki passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Akito et se risqua même à glisser sa langue hors de sa bouche.

Passant sa langue délicatement sur les lèvres de son partenaire en quémandant son entrée, le plus petit entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa la langue rejoindre sa jumelle. Il répondit avec entrain, mais aussi avec un peu de gêne à son baiser, mais en profita au maximum. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela pourrait durer et n'était encore moins certain de si cela se reproduirait une autre fois, alors il ne voulait certainement pas laisser cette occasion passer.

- Ikki..., ne put-il s'empêcher de souffler Akito.

- Ah... hum... on va être en retard, fit remarquer Ikki, le rouge aux joues. On ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller.

- Oui, Ikki-kun.

Akito lui offrit alors un large sourire avant de ramasser et de lui tendre ses A-T. Toujours aussi rouge de gêne, Ikki attrapa ses patins en adressant un petit « Merci » à son vis-à-vis pour ensuite s'asseoir dans le couloir et les enfiler. Il ne leur fallu alors quelques secondes avant de se retrouver dans les rues de la ville, sac d'école bien accroché à leur dos, pour se diriger à toute vitesse vers l'école, espérant chacun qu'ils ne seraient pas trop en retard, bien qu'une autre chose occupait d'autant plus leur esprit que le fait d'être en retard ou non.

**-**** Voyons voir ce que ça va donner...,** commenta Agito plus pour lui-même que pour Akito, ce dernier ne l'entendant pas de toute manière, trop occupé à être sur son petit nuage pour ça.

Prochainchapitre : Selfish Love


	2. Selfish Love

En A-T, il ne leur fallu à peine quelques minutes pour se rendre au collège et c'était même gros dire, car Ikki ne voulait certainement pas être en retard et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait hâte d'être en cours. Dès qu'ils eurent franchis le portail, ils entendirent la cloche retentirent, tandis qu'ils pouvaient très bien voir par les fenêtres des étages les étudiants entrer dans les classes pour le début des cours.

- Merde. Merde. Ringo va encore me faire la morale.

En entendant ce prénom, Akito eut, l'espace d'un court instant, une mine attristé. Mais il effaça bien vite celle-ci, avant de faire un petit sourire à l'adresse d'Ikki. N'attendant pas qu'Ikki le lui dise, Akito augmenta la cadence, tout de suite suivi du 'Sky King' qui en fit de même. C'était le premier à dire qu'ils devaient se dépêcher, alors il n'allait certainement pas traîner trop longtemps dans la cour.

Il ne craignait rien du côté du professeur, s'entendant très bien avec Tomita qu'il appelait plus communément « Tom-chan » au plus grand déplaisir d'Orihara. Il se doutait alors que celle-ci n'allait pas vraiment leur faire la morale sur le fait qu'il était un tantinet en retard. Déjà qu'ils pouvaient faire pratiquement ce qu'ils voulaient pendant les cours, Tomita ne s'imposant pratiquement pas pour ne pas dire aucunement auprès de ses étudiants. Déjà qu'elle était le taxi officiel et parfois office de lien direct pour avoir les réponses à certains examens.

Juste après avoir soigneusement serré leurs A-Ts dans leur case respective, prenant la peine de barrer le tout pour ne pas se les faire voler, les deux garçons montèrent rapidement à l'étage, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre.

Bientôt, ils furent finalement devant la salle de cours, Ikki ouvrit la porte sans même cogner. Si brusquement que la porte claqua quand elle eut atteint sa limite, faisant, par la même occasion, sursauter la quasi-totalité de la classe. Le professeur ne tarda pas à se tourner vers eux avec de leur lancer :

- Ikki, Akito, qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire pour manquer une partie du cours? Que vas devenir cette école, cette classe? Je ne suis peut-être pas assez sévère... Ils prennent tant de liberté…, monologua le professeur sous forme de plainte tout en prenant plusieurs poses diverses, allant quasiment jusqu'à verser une petite larme.

- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir, sensei? questionna Akito avec la plus grande des innocences.

- Ah... heu... bien sûr! hésita Tomita.

- Comme vous voulez... Alors ce qu'on faisait, c'était ça!

Sans même demander l'avis d'Ikki, Akito se pendit au cou de l'adolescent avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes pour lui arracher un énième baiser de la journée. Le caractère curieusement impulsif que semblait faire preuve Akito depuis le matin surprenant toujours autant Ikki, celui-ci se laissa faire. Ses yeux restèrent grandement ouverts. Il aurait d'ailleurs pu faire le poisson si sa bouche n'était pas occupée à autre chose qu'à faire de l'imitation.

Dans la classe, assistant à ce spectacle ô combien divertissant, quelques filles sifflèrent avec amusement, tandis que quelques autres garçons ricanaient bêtement dans leur coin. Quand à eux, Kazu et Onigri, ils restèrent tous simplement bouche bé devant cette scène.

Primo, ils ne se seraient jamais attendus à ce qu'Akito démontre son amour publiquement de cette manière en plein classe même s'il ne s'était pas gêné pour arracher le premier baiser d'Ikki en plein vol l'autre fois et même s'ils savaient donc pertinemment que le petit requin était amoureux du corbeau. Et deusio, ils s'étaient encore moins attendus à ce que ledit corbeau se laisse faire sans broncher.

Dans son coin, quelques rangées plus loin, Ringo resta figée devant ça. Son visage semblait hésiter à y peindre le dégoût, l'humiliation ou la profonde peine. Et le tout, elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas le montrer aux autres même si plus personne ne s'occupait d'elle. Elle finit tout de même par se résonner et se décider à réagir pour faire s'arrêter cet instant de torture.

- Ikki! s'écria Ringo en se redressant brusquement sur sa chaise.

Par réflexe, celui-ci tourna la tête vers celle qui l'avait interpellé en stoppant net le baiser qu'il partageait, à l'instant, avec Akito. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, il posa un regard interrogateur sur sa colocataire en se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait. Le lien se fit cependant très vite dans son esprit dans les secondes qui suivirent. Akito l'avait embrassé. La classe avait regardé. Ringo faisait partie de la dite classe. Ringo les avait vus...

- Merde..., souffla Ikki, sans que personne ne l'entende sauf Akito.

Akito, qui s'était retourné vers Ringo comme tout le reste de la classe d'ailleurs, leva alors la tête vers Ikki. Il se mordilla alors quelque peu la lèvre inférieure, se demandant comment est-ce qu'il allait le prendre, le fait qu'il l'avait embrassé devant toute la classe.

La réaction de sa rivale en amour, par contre, l'inquiétait largement moins. Elle ne faisait jamais rien pour faire en sorte de révéler clairement ses sentiments envers Ikki. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment à se rendre coupable du fait qu'il montrait très bien son attirance envers lui, sans le cacher. Il le voulait, alors il prenait les moyens pour ce faire. Il ne laisserait pas passer sa chance.

**-**** Je sens les emmerdes,** commenta Agito, tirant Akito de ses pensées.

**- Oups...,**se contenta-t-il de lâcher en se rappelant la situation.

**-**** Akito, je prends la place. C'est peut-être toi qui a le corps là, mais je vais me ramasser avec des emmerdes aussi. **

**- D'accord... **

Akito jeta un dernier regard à Ikki, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec lui, mais finit par faire changer le cache de son œil pour laisser, à contre cœur, sa place à Agito sous la demande de ce dernier. En fin de compte, il était peut-être préférable pour tout le monde qu'il laisse son tour à son double pour un petit moment. Et puis, rien ne l'empêchait de voir Ikki par les yeux d'Agito comme bon lui semblait, même s'il se doutait que ce dernier, contrairement à lui, n'aurait pas les yeux constamment rivés sur l'adolescent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, bande de cons! gueula Agito en reprenant possession du corps qu'il partageait avec son double.

Tous les élèves de la classe, en comprenant au passage Tomita, sursautèrent en entendant les paroles rudes de l'adolescent. Plusieurs s'entre-regardèrent, se demandant ce qui prenait à Agito, et commencèrent à chuchoter quelques paroles à leurs voisins. Le « Fang King » ne leur porta, cependant, pas grande attention. Enfin, c'était tout à son habitude, vu qu'il se fichait généralement de pratiquement tout le monde, sauf quelques exceptions.

Agito tourna alors son regard vers le professeur, dans le plus grand naturel, le calme étant revenu dans son attitude même si son regard était toujours aussi dur qu'auparavant.

- Ne me viole pas! cria Tomita en allant se cacher derrière son bureau.

Agito laissa un soupir de découragement passer d'entre ses lèvres tout en roulant des yeux avant de finalement aller se rendre à sa place, dans le fond complètement de la classe. Vraiment, ce professeur, elle était décourageante... Et puis, il avait vraiment une tête à faire peur et à dire « Je vais te violer »? Pourtant, quand il était Akito, tout le monde craquait sur lui... Mystère.

Sans vraiment attendre d'avoir de nouveau l'attention rivée sur lui vu que tout le monde regardait soit Agito soit Tomita, Ikki suivit Agito dans sa marche et alla également s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Il pressa le pas et finit par atteindre sa chaise qui se trouvait également au fond de la classe. Prenant ses aises comme s'il était chez lui, il s'évacha sur la chaise en laissant son sac de cours tomber sur le sol, à côté de son bureau, et sans sortir aucun cahier et surtout sans porter le moindre regard sur une autre personne. Du moins, autre qu'Agito qu'il regardait du coin de l'oeil.

Pendant un moment, il y eut un silence qui régna dans la pièce, malgré quelques chuchotis que l'on pouvait à peine entendre. Ringo, quant à elle, resta un moment debout, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce, avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise, le regard baissé sur son pupitre.

Puis, Tomita finit par enfin reprendre son cours, bien que ce ne fut que probablement la moitié de la classe qui l'écouta, le reste faisant comme bon leur semblait. Tout rentra alors à peu près dans l'ordre des choses habituelles, bien que les conversations, pendant le cours, semblaient être toutes dirigées sur les évènements qui venaient de se passer : le baiser d'Akito et Ikki, la réaction de Ringo et la petite crise qu'avait piqué Agito.

Comme à l'habitude, les cours passèrent rapidement et ce, grâce au fait que Tomita ne s'imposait pas assez et que tout le monde faisait autre chose qu'écouter ce qu'elle disait que ce soit longue plainte ou de la matière scolaire. Bien vite, la cloche du midi sonna, au plus grand bonheur de l'estomac de Buccha qui réclamait son repas même si il ne s'était pas gêné pour « grignoter » quelque peu pendant les cours de l'avant-midi.

Suivant leur petite routine, Buccha, Ikki, Kazu, Agito et Onigri se dépêchèrent de monter sur le toit, juste après avoir prit en main leur dîner. Bien que pour le cas, ce n'était pas juste dans une de ses gigantesques mains que se tenait son repas. Le toit étant maintenant comme si c'était le leur, personne d'autre ne s'y trouvait. Ils allèrent donc s'installer confortablement à une place relativement au soleil pour profiter des biens faits de celui-ci.

Comme de fait, Agito se tint un peu plus à l'écart des quatre autres, n'aimant pas trop se mélanger à ce groupe de fanfarons. Il garda, cependant, son regard rivé sur Ikki, le déviant régulièrement pour ne pas se faire remarquer trop.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut à Yayoi, Emily et Ringo de faire leur apparition toutes trois avec leur bentô entre les mains. Les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient offert un petit spectacle à la classe levèrent en même temps leur regard vers Ringo qui prit la peine d'éviter leur regard, restant bien caché derrière les autres filles. Celles-ci, ayant été témoins de la scène de la classe et sachant pour les sentiments de la jeune fille, préférèrent ne rien dire. Ou du moins, ne rien rappeler sur ce petit incident.

Alors que les garçons étaient assis proche de la grillade, les filles ne s'installèrent pas trop loin de la porte, restant ainsi entre elles. Laissant les autres à l'écart, elles commencèrent à parler ensemble, même si c'était certainement plus Yayoi et Emily qui discutaient ensemble.

Les deux jeunes filles jetaient souvent des regards à l'adresse de Ringo, mais celle-ci gardait obstinément son regard rivé sur son bentô qu'elle mangeait tranquillement, sans prendre part à la conversation qui avait lieu tout près d'elle. Les deux jeunes amies préférèrent alors lui laisser le temps de se remettre du choc de ce qui s'était passé dans l'avant-midi, même si elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle était si affectée cette fois, alors que les autres fois elle n'avait pas eut ce genre de réaction excessive.

Du côté des garçons, le baiser du matin avait été complètement oublié. Enfin, sauf les fois où ils s'amusaient à niaiser les deux principaux concernés. Même si Agito se contentait de leur lancer des regards meurtrier à chaque fois qu'ils osaient se risquer sur ce terrain dangereux, Ikki, pour son cas, rougissait quelque peu à chaque fois avant de leur gueuler dessus d'arrêter de se foutre de sa gueule, leur assenant quelques fois des coups de poings en arrière de la tête pour, selon lui, leur remettre les idées en place.

Une quinzaine de minutes avant que la prochaine période de cours ne débute et qu'ils descendent du toit pour aller en classe, Ringo se décida à venir adresser la parole à Ikki. Elle l'avait regardé pendant toute l'heure du dîner. Ou enfin quand elle osait lever son regard de son plat. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas passé inaperçu pour les deux adolescentes qui mangeaient avec elle, mais elles n'avaient passé aucun commentaire, bien que les mots leur brûlait les lèvres depuis le début.

La jeune fille se leva alors de sa place, laissant le contenant vide de son repas sur le sol. Elle ne regarda même pas ses amies qui suivaient le moindre geste qu'elle faisait. Elle tappa quelque peu sur sa jupe, enlevant les saletés qui s'y étaient incrustés. Puis, elle parcourue finalement les quelques pas qui la séparait du groupe de garçons avec le peu d'assurance qu'elle possédait.

- Ikki... Hum, j'aimerais te parler, demanda Ringo avec un brin de timidité.

L'interpellé ainsi que ceux qui l'entouraient levèrent la tête vers l'adolescente qui rougit violement, étant maintenant le centre d'intérêt du petit groupe. Elle ne s'en alla cependant pas pour autant. Elle était bien décidée à lui parler maintenant et elle savait pertinement qu'elle n'en aurait plus le courage plus tard si elle renonçait. Elle attendit patiemment la réponse de la part d'Ikki. Réponse qui ne venait pas. Elle prit alors de nouveau la parole, espèrant le faire réagir cette fois

- Seul à seul, s'il te plait, précisa-t-elle.

- Heu, oui. Je m'en viens, dit Ikki, en prenant finalement conscience qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

Le jeune homme se leva alors en posant son plat vide sur le sol. Il s'essuya d'un revers de main les quelques graines qui lui étaient restés collé au visage et suivit finalement Ringo qui avait tourné les talons pour aller à l'autre bout du toit afin de ne pas être écouté des autres. Elle désirait un endroit un peu plus isolé pour parler du sujet délicat qu'elle voulait aborder.

De loin, Agito avait suivit tout l'échange en silence. Il sentait en lui, dans son esprit, celui d'Akito qui s'échauffait à l'idée qu'Ikki se retrouve seul avec Ringo. Sentant son cœur se tordre, sa gorge se nouée, et mettant le tout sur le dos d'Akito qui se faisait de plus en plus présent en lui, Agito regarda les deux presque parents s'éloigner. Il se força pourtant à essayer de chasser Akito, sentant clairement que celui-ci tentait de reprendre possession du corps pour pouvoir aller espionner la conversation que les deux jeunes entretenaient à ce moment même.

- Non, attends, Ak...

Pourtant ce fut trop tard, le cache avait déjà changé de place et Agito s'était vu forcé de laisser le corps à son contraire. Dès qu'il fut en possession du corps, Akito s'éclipsa discrètement du petit groupe dont il était isolé de toute manière et grimpa sur le toit de la cage d'escalier, prenant bien soin que ni les filles, ni les garçons ne le remarque. Quoique ce n'était pas trop difficile à faire étant donné qu'il était relativement petit et que, de toute manière, ils avaient tous une discussion qui semblait être très animée, les filles les ayant rejoint. Ikki et Ringo ne semblèrent pas non plus l'avoir entendu, car ils discutaient normalement sans s'interrompre. Enfin, c'était plutôt la binoclarde qui parlait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Akito?

Ikki resta, pendant un bon moment, la bouche ouverte, surpris. En fait, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Ces derniers temps, il se trouvait à être plus gêné en rapport au comportement de plus en plus explicite et insistant d'Akito et il avait peur de comprendre bien ce qui était en train de se passer chez lui. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait pu « changer de bord ». Surtout que ses rêves avec Simca n'avaient rien pour l'aider à se faire une idée bien précise de son orientation sexuelle du moment.

- Mais... Rien..., finit-il par lâcher avec si peu de conviction qu'il ne se convainquait pas lui-même.

- S'il n'y a rien, alors arrête ça tout de suite! s'empressa de dire Ringo avec plus de rudesse qu'elle ne voulait en faire preuve. Y'en a marre que tu te laisse toujours embrasser par lui et que tu ne fais rien pour le repousser! Tu blesses des gens comme ça... Alors je veux que tu arrêtes et que tu mettes les choses au clair avec lui!

En entendant le bruit de gravier qui se déplaçait en direction du toit de la cage d'escalier, Ringo et Ikki redressèrent brusquement la tête, arrêtant par le fait même leur conversation.

C'est avec horreur qu'Ikki remarqua la silhouette d'Akito. Il crut alors que son cœur avait arrêté de battre pendant un instant, lui coupant le souffle. Ce ne pouvait tout de même pas être Akito... il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ce qu'ils avaient dit et surtout ce que** lui** avait dit.

Akito, car c'était bien lui qui s'était dressé brusquement sur le toit, était debout et leur faisait face. Ses poings étaient serrés et bientôt, s'il ne desserrait pas les mains, on verrait quelques fines gouttelettes de sang glisser sur sa peau blanche. À ses yeux, des larmes douloureuses glissaient sur ses joues. Même à son œil bandé, il y en avait qui coulaient, le cache étant humide par l'eau salée qui s'y absorbait. On pouvait clairement voir qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. De peine? De colère? Ça, ni Ikki, ni Ringo ne pouvait vraiment le savoir, étant donné que ses deux émotions faisaient rage à l'intérieur de son cœur et de son esprit.

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, Akito tourna brusquement les talons en s'enfuyant. Il sauta d'un coup du petit toit, ses pieds étant douloureux à cause du choc même s'il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Puis, prit ses jambes à son cou en claquant la porte de la cage d'escalier derrière lui. Il ne laissa même pas qui que ce soit le rattraper et encore moins l'occasion à Ikki ou à Ringo d'expliquer les paroles qui avaient été échangées.

Sans perdre une seule seconde, se défigeant finalement, le 'Sky King' se mit à la poursuite du jeune homme, tentant désespérément de le rattraper même si Akito avait prit largement de l'avance sur lui. Il fallait qu'il tente le tout pour le tout. Au moins qu'il essaie même s'il était quasiment certain de ne pas pouvoir le rattraper. Il voulait mettre les choses au point avec lui et... peut-être lui dire qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit à Ringo...?

- Akito! Attends!

- Ikki! s'écria Ringo qui avait accourue à sa suite.

Elle s'arrêta cependant dans le cadre de la porte qui menait à l'escalier. Ramenant son bras contre sa poitrine, elle baissa quelque peu la tête, tandis que Kazu passait devant elle en courant pour rattraper Ikki même 'il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui s'était passé. Bien vite, les autres vinrent la rejoindre pour lui poser des questions sur ce qui s'était passé très exactement, mais elle ne leur dit rien. Elle se contenta plutôt de garder son regard rivé sur les marches qui se trouvaient devant elle.

- Ikki..., répéta Ringo dans un souffle.

Venant maintenant de passer le portail de l'école après avoir attrapé ses A-Ts qu'il avait mit dans son casier le matin même, Akito fila comme l'éclaire sans même se retourner. Il avait bien entendu les nombreuses exclamations d'Ikki et aussi les multiples protestations des personnes qu'il renversait sans le faire exprès sur son passage, mais il n'entendait plus rien. Son contact avec la réalité était pratiquement totalement rompu.

**-**** Je le savais... Je te l'avais pourtant dit, Akito..., **souffla Agito à l'adresse de son double, étant probablement le seul à pouvoir se faire entendre de lui.

**- ****Tais-toi... Je n'ai pas envie de parler là et encore moins de me faire faire la morale...**

**- Akito, je...**

**-**** Je t'ai dit de te taire, Agito!**

Agito resta muet, trop surpris de la réaction vive de son double pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Il aurait bien voulu répliquer quelque chose, mettre peut-être quelques paroles un peu plus douces même si ce n'était absolument pas son genre et qu'il ne lui était pas facile de jouer le rôle du « gentil », mais il se garda bien de passer le moindre commentaire. Il se contenta alors de se taire comme le lui avait demandé Akito, le laissant faire et surtout le laissant à ses idées noires qu'il partageait avec lui. Il était peut-être mieux pour lui de rester spectateur.

Quand il l'avait vu passer le portail de l'école avec ses patins, Ikki abandonna complètement sa tentative de le rattraper. Il n'avait pas prit le temps de prendre les siens. Et le rattraper en souliers, il ne se sentait pas vraiment capable de le faire. Il s'arrêta alors là, à quelques pas de la grille, immobile. Son regard était fixé sur le côté qu'il avait vu Akito prendre. Il ne le voyait déjà plus. Enfin, il voyait encore un petit point noire plus loin voler.

- Ikki, les cours vont recommencer, lui souffla Kazu, l'ayant finalement rattrapé.

Cependant, Ikki ne réagit pas vraiment. Il resta debout sans rien faire, à regarder encore et toujours l'horizon. De toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller en cours. Il avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise qu'il n'avait pas pu rattraper et il la regrettait amèrement. Il n'avait, en fait, qu'une seule envie et c'était d'aller rejoindre au plus vite Akito pour tenter de tout régler même si il ne savait même pas s'il en était réellement capable.

Arrivant maintenant à la hauteur d'Ikki, après avoir parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de ce dernier, Kazu posa sa main sur son épaule. Ikki ne l'entendait pas, alors il voulait attirer son attention. Sa poigne était aussi ferme qu'elle était douce de la compassion qu'il avait en ressentant la douleur de son ami.

- Ikki! le rappela-t-il avec plus d'insistance

- Ah... heu..., oui, je m'en viens, Kazu...

Le 'Sky King' jeta alors un dernier regard au loin, à là où il avait vu Akito pour la dernière fois. Puis, il se tourna finalement vers son ami. Quand il leva son regard vers lui, Kazu le regardait droit dans les yeux en esquissant un faible sourire. Il répondit alors à son sourire par un qui paraissait tout sauf sincère. Il était forcé. Et, comme son sourire, il était forcé de retourner en classe, de laisser tomber son idée d'aller rejoindre l'adolescent qui s'était enfui. C'est donc avec la main de Kazu toujours sur son épaule qu'il retourna en sa compagnie à l'intérieur de l'établissement pour aller à leur classe.

Dès qu'il fut en classe et que la cloche fut sonnée, Ikki regarda à la place où était supposé être assis Akito, comme s'il espérait qu'Akito ait simplement fait le tour de l'édifice pour revenir en classe ou qu'il l'ait devancé.

Par contre, celui-ci n'y était pas. D'ailleurs, la place resta vide tout le reste de l'après-midi. Personne. Pas d'Akito pour le restant de la journée. Au moment où il s'était enfui, c'était pour ne plus revenir en classe de la journée et Ikki était bien forcé de le constater même si cela lui fendait littéralement le cœur.

L'absence du 'Fang King' obséda Ikki, ne pouvant désormais plus se concentrer durant le reste de la journée. Mais, de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il se forçait toujours pour rester concentrer sur ce que disait son professeur. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher trop longtemps de la chaise vide à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher d'avoir un très mauvais pressentiment quant à l'absence d'Akito au cours. Par contre, il se retenait tant bien que mal de quitter les cours pour aller tenter de le retrouver une nouvelle fois, le regard de Kazu qui était sur lui, lui en dissuadant.

Au moment même où la cloche de la fin des cours eut retentit dans les couloirs et dans les classes, n'attendant pas Ringo comme habituellement il le faisait à chaque jour, étant trop préoccupé par l'absence d'Akito aux cours de l'après-midi, Ikki se dépêcha à faire le chemin du retour juste après avoir jeté son sac sur son épaule et récupéré ses A-T dans son casier. Il espérait bien que même si il n'était pas venu pour le reste des cours, qu'il avait peut-être tout simplement prit un instant pour être seul et qu'il était maintenant à la maison à l'attendre tranquillement pour mettre les choses au point. Ikki espérait sincèrement que c'était ça. Qu'il avait raison. Rien que cette pensée le faisait d'ailleurs presser d'autant plus le pas.

Prochainchapitre : Where'd You Go


	3. Where'd You Go

Dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil de la porte, Ikki vit un coup de pied de Mikan venir brusquement à son visage sans vraiment qu'il ne sache comment il avait fait pour mériter ce coup alors qu'il n'avait rien fait vraiment pour ça. Il réussit pourtant à l'esquiver, à la grande surprise de la jeune fille qui resta comme ça, son pied dans les airs sans avoir atteint sa cible. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle manquait sa cible quand c'était Ikki, celui-ci étant tellement lent sur la détente que cela ne pouvait pas être autrement.

Sans vraiment attendre vraiment que sa sœur aînée ne recommence afin de l'atteindre cette fois, le jeune homme passa à côté d'elle et accouru dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit alors brusquement la porte qui claqua sous le choc de l'impact contre le bois. Il leva bien vite l'interrupteur afin de voir mieux dans la pièce. Vide. Akito n'était pas là. Il n'avait pas non plus trace de son passage récent dans l'endroit.

Se disant que le 'Fang King' était peut-être dans une autre pièce, il tourna les talons avant de repartir dans le couloir aussi vite qu'il y était venu. Il recroisa alors de nouveau Mikan qui se mit en travers dans sa route. Ikki allait l'écarter de son chemin pour continuer son inspection, mais elle ne broncha pas. Il poussa alors un soupir avant de relever la tête vers la jeune femme qui le regardait comme si il venait d'une autre planète vu qu'elle ne comprenait pas son comportement.

- Mikan, t'as vu Akito revenir?

L'interpellée perçut sans aucune difficulté une certaine crainte de la réponse dans la voix de l'adolescent, ce qui accentua son froncement de sourcils. Elle prit cependant la peine de réfléchir pendant un instant pour tenter de se souvenir si elle avait vu ou non une petite tornade noire passer dans la maison.

- Bah non, finit-elle par lâcher en haussant faiblement les épaules. Je l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin. Pourquoi?

Un petit sourire malicieux vint éclairer son visage tandis qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte que l'inquiétude d'Ikki était réelle et sérieuse.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ta petite Aki chérie maintenant? se moqua l'adolescente comme pour détendre l'atmosphère qui était lourd.

Contrairement à d'habitude, Ikki ne répliqua pas, ni ne manifesta un quelconque geste pour répondre à la provocation de la jeune femme. Il se contenta plutôt de passer à côté d'elle rapidement pour aller vérifier ses dires, parcourant la maison en son entier, vérifiant chaque pièce, pour être réellement certain que le jeune brun ne se trouvait pas dans la maison. Elle le laissa enfin passer, se tassant légèrement sur le côté.

L'unique pointe d'espoir de trouver Akito en train de bouder dans un coin de l'appartement se vit réduire à néant quand il dû se rendre à l'évidence : Akito n'était pas revenu à la maison depuis qu'il avait surpris sa conversation avec Ringo sur le toit. Il avait fait toutes les pièces de la maison et aucune trace ne restait d'un possible passage de sa part depuis le matin.

En colère contre lui-même, il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur de la cuisine tout en serrant les dents pour retenir un cri de rage. Tout ça c'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas dû se contenter stupidement d'aller à ses cours en laissant Akito sur ce malentendu. Il aurait dû le rattraper même s'il était tombé de fatigue avant de le rattraper, même s'il avait dû parcourir toute la ville en entier pour finalement tomber sur lui. Il avait gaffé et il le savait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas maintenant c'était s'il allait pouvoir recoller les morceaux brisés.

Trop occupé à penser à toute cette histoire et à tenter de trouver dans sa tête où Akito pouvait s'être enfui comme ça, il ne remarqua pas la présence de Ringo derrière lui. Celle-ci le regardait d'un air affligé, souffrant du manque considérable d'intérêt qu'il lui portait même si ils étaient amis depuis leur toute jeune enfance, alors qu'il se souciait extrêmement du plus jeune qui, contrairement à elle, ne le connaissait que depuis quelques semaines à peine.

Elle resta en silence pendant quelques minutes comme ça avant de finalement se retourner pour regagner sa chambre, les larmes sur le bord des yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Après tout, elle aurait bien dû s'y attendre que de se faire rafler Ikki sous le nez par le premier venu. Elle n'avait pas été assez entreprenante et avant plutôt laisser le temps suivre son cours sans rien faire pour lui avouer son amour. Elle ne pouvait donc que s'accuser elle-même. Ce n'était pas de la faute à Akito, après tout. Non?

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Ikki était retourné à la maison, depuis la disparition d'Akito. L'aîné s'était isolé dans sa chambre, dans sa totale obscurité, et avait même refusé d'en sortir pour aller souper. L'absence du brun lui avait littéralement coupé l'appétit. Il fallait aussi dire qu'il s'était habitué à sa présence. Il n'arrivait donc plus vraiment à supporter qu'il ne lui soit pas collé au train constamment.

À la table où il y avait le reste des personnes de la maison, on pouvait aisément sentir que chacune d'entre les filles s'inquiétaient de l'état d'Ikki. Ce dernier ne sautait aucun repas et n'hésitait pas à essayer de rafler de la nourriture à ses sœurs. Un vrai estomac sur quatre pattes.

- C'est quoi qu'il a Ikki? finit par demander Ume, cassant le silence qui s'était installé en maître entre elles. Il n'est pas venu manger quand j'ai cogné à sa porte. Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas faim, mais ça ne lui arrive jamais...

- Aucune idée, répondit Mikan. Quand il est revenu de l'école, il a débarqué en demandant où était Akito. Il a regardé dans toute la maison et après il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Il en est pas sorti depuis. J'ai cogné quelques fois à sa porte, mais il n'a pas voulu répondre. Je ne sais rien de plus.

- Et moi, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis se matin, rajouta Rika.

- Moi non plus, soutenu Ume avec une petite mine triste.

Un nouveau silence prit place dans la pièce. Toutes trois, elles réfléchissaient à ce qui pouvait s'être passé entre Akito et Ikki. D'habitude, lorsque Ikki commença à s'énerver contre Akito parce qu'il le suivait toujours, il se contentait de maugréer dans son coin un moment avant d'agir de nouveau normalement.

- Tu sais quelque chose, Ringo? demanda Rika en se tournant vers celle à qui elle s'adressait.

Les deux autres filles se retournèrent également vers la jeune fille qui, elle, garda son regard obstinément rivé sur la nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette en jouant légèrement avec ses baguettes avec la nourriture qui était posée devant elle. Elle ne leva pas la tête. C'en était presque à se demander si elle avait écouté ce qui s'était dit autour de la table.

- Ringo? réitéra l'aînée de la famille.

Celle-ci leva finalement la tête vers Rika. Elle la regarda d'un air quelque peu absent, comme si elle ne la voyait pas vraiment. Puis, elle abaissa de nouveau la tête vers son plat qu'à moitié entamé qu'elle repoussa.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter. Elle alla tout de suite à sa chambre et s'y enferma à son tour, alors que les trois autres filles se concertaient du regard. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre ces trois-là, elles ne pouvaient qu'en être certaines. Il fallait maintenant découvrir ce qui avait poussé Akito à s'en aller, Ikki à s'enfermer suite à cette disparition et Ringo à réagir de cette manière.

- Il faudrait aller parler à Ikki, proposa Ume en se tournant vers ses deux sœurs.

Toutes les deux, elles hochèrent simplement de la tête en réponse à la proposition de la cadette. Ringo ne semblait pas tellement vouloir éclairer leur lanterne. Il ne leur restait donc plus qu'à aller voir le 'Sky King', bien que celui-ci ne semblait pas non plus avoir très envie de partager ce qui lui arrivait.

- Ikki?

Rika était plantée dans le corridor devant la porte du garçon à laquelle elle venait tout juste de cogner dans un espoir vain d'avoir un signe de vie d'Ikki. Comme de fait, elle n'obtint aucune réponse et aucun son ne parvint à son oreille.

- Ikki, arrête de te morfondre dans ta chambre. Ce n'est pas comme ça que quelque chose peut se régler.

Elle attendit une nouvelle fois quelques instants. Aucune réponse. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas entendu. Non, il était certain qu'il l'ait entendu. Un silence lourd s'était installé dans la maison depuis le repas. Il ne pouvait que l'avoir entendu s'il était réellement enfermé dans sa chambre. Pourtant, personne ne l'avait vu quitter son antre. Il était donc évident qu'il s'y trouvait encore et ne faisait que faire le mort.

Elle resta immobile devant cette porte qui restait close. Puis, elle se risqua une nouvelle fois à prendre la parole à l'adresse d'un Ikki qui semblait se butter dans son mutisme.

- Ikki, j'entre.

Faisant suite à ses paroles, elle tourna la poignée et remarqua que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Elle entra alors dans la pièce qui n'était éclairé que par la simple lumière de sa table de chevet. Ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à s'habituer à cette semi obscurité et elle remarqua le corps du garçon assis, les jambes remontées contre son torse et entourées de ses bras, la tête enfouie dans entre ses genoux et son torse.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra dans sa poitrine. Voir le Ikki habituellement si fier de lui comme un coq et si plein de vie dans un état comme celui-ci, ce ne pouvait que relever d'un mauvais rêve. Elle secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche et reposa son regard sur lui.

Y allant doucement, elle s'approcha du lit de son frère. Celui-ci ne réagit pourtant pas plus et encore moins quand elle se décida à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit tout près de lui. Elle commença par regarder droit devant elle sans vraiment regarder grand-chose. Puis, elle porta son regard sur Ikki qu'elle examina pendant quelques instants.

- Ikki, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. Je pourrais t'aider.

Elle n'eut pour toute réponse que le silence imperturbable du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne bougea pas pendant un long moment. Seul son torse qui se soulevait et s'abaissait était le signe qu'il était encore en vie.

Brisant le silence, la voix éraillée d'Ikki retentit dans la pièce. Il semblait bien avoir pleuré ou peut-être était-ce seulement dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs heures déjà en se complaisant dans son silence. Elle ne se risqua pas à demander et se contenta plutôt de l'écouter.

- Il est parti... J'ai gaffé et il... est parti..., débita Ikki en relevant légèrement la tête d'entre ses bras.

Elle devina aisément de qui il s'agissait quand il disait « il ». Elle ne prit pas la parole et le laissa continuer, prendre son temps avant de reprendre son histoire du début pour l'éclairer. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'Ikki fit, quelques minutes plus tard.

- Il nous écoutait. On était sur le toit et elle voulait me parler, alors on est allé plus loin, mais il nous a écoutés. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Je le pensais pas, mais ça a sortit tout seul... Elle me mettait la pression, alors c'est sorti sans que j'y aie réfléchi, mais il nous était en train de nous écouter...

- Quand tu dis « elle », c'est Ringo? Non?

Cela prit un petit moment, mais Ikki hocha faiblement de la tête. Il posa un instant son regard sur Rika, mais le posa sur autre chose rapidement. Il n'arrivait pas à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il se frotta un peu le nez avant de replonger son menton entre ses bras.

- C'est quoi qui s'est passé sur le toit? Raconte-moi.

- Je... Elle m'aime, je crois... Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il y a entre moi et lui... Mais je lui aie dit qu'il y avait rien. Mais ce n'était pas vrai... Elle a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas que je me laisse embrasser par lui. Elle voulait que j'arrête... Que je lui dise que je ne l'aime pas... Mais je ne veux pas, Rika... Je ne peux pas lui dire ça...

- Tu l'aimes?

- Non! s'exclama brusquement Ikki en relevant la tête d'un coup sec, mais se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il baissa de nouveau la tête avec un air douloureux de collé à son visage. Enfin... Je sais pas... Peut-être. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Rika...

L'air sombre de son visage se fit plus grand encore. Il était perdu et cela se voyait. Malgré tout l'amour que Rika pouvait avoir pour sa jeune sœur, Ringo, elle ne pouvait pas non plus forcer Ikki à laisser tomber Akito pour l'aimer, elle. De plus, ce ne pouvait que faire souffrir d'autant plus Ringo qui saurait alors qu'elle n'était pas vraiment celle qui était aimée par Ikki et qu'une autre personne occupait ses pensées.

Elle poussa un petit soupir et caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme qui eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, surpris, avant de se laisser faire sans broncher. La compassion de Rika lui faisait autant de bien qu'elle le faisait souffrir. Il n'aimait pas être comme cela, mais il l'était tout de même et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de souffrir.

Elle enleva bien vite sa main de sur la joue d'Ikki, mais ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, continuant de fixer un point imperceptible devant lui. Cependant, lorsque l'aînée se redressa brusquement pour se planter devant lui, il ne put que sortir de ses pensées toutes dirigées exclusivement vers Akito.

- Ce n'est pas en restant comme ça que tu vas réussir à recoller les morceaux avec lui! Trouve-le et parle-lui!

Ikki paru choqué de l'attitude de sa grande sœur. Mais elle avait raison et il le savait. Il resta un moment, figé devant elle, alors qu'elle le défiait du regard. Puis, il se détendit tranquillement avant d'abaisser pour une énième fois son regard vers le sol.

- Mais je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'il peut être...

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu le cherches, idiot. Tu dois bien le connaître assez pour savoir où est-ce qu'il pourrait aller.

Elle le tira brusquement hors du lit par le bras en le défaisant de son cocon qui le protégeait de tout autre mal qui pouvait lui être fait. Sur le coup, il senti tout ce qui s'était passé revenir lui donner un coup au cœur. Ses jambes fléchirent et il manqua de tomber, mais se fit retenir par Rika qui le tenait toujours par le bras. Il trouva assez rapidement son équilibre, mais continua à se retenir avec son bras.

Il leva son regard vers elle et remarqua un petit sourire sur son visage. Il haussa faiblement les sourcils, suspicieux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en tête? Ce n'était pas très bon signe, à son avis.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire honte à pleurnicher comme un bébé dans ton coin, dis-moi? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais devoir te jeter à la porte et te confisquer tes A-Ts.

Ikki réagit au quart de tour et se redressa brusquement en se détachant de la jeune fille qui était sa sœur aînée. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser traiter de pleurnichard sans rien dire, sans répliquer. Il était tout de même le « Sky King », pas n'importe qui.

- Je ne suis pas un pleurnichard!

- Alors va le retrouver, stupide corbac, répondit-elle simplement avec un large sourire de plaqué sur son visage.

Sans ménagement, elle le poussa hors de la pièce en lui jetant ses A-Ts par la tête. Cela ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de faire mal au jeune homme qui posa ses mains contre sa tête qui lui était soudainement douloureuse.

- Aïe! Rika!

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'engueuler plus qu'elle le poussa dans le corridor jusqu'à l'entrée en traînant avec elle les A-T du garçon. Elle le força à s'asseoir sur la marche et lui fourra les patins entre les mains, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à les mettre au plus vite et à s'en aller pour partir à la recherche du jeune garçon à la double personnalité.

En se retournant et la voyant, il eut un petit sourire en coin. Rapidement, il enfila ses patins, les nouant bien pour être certain de ne pas les perdre alors qu'il allait défier tout les records de vitesses qu'il avait pu faire avant ce moment. Puis, il se redressa brusquement et embrassa Rika sur la joue avant d'ouvrir la porte pour s'arrêter dans le cadre de cette dernière et se retourner vers la jeune fille.

- Merci, Rika.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Ou sinon par un simple petit sourire. Sans trop s'éterniser, il quitta l'appartement en refermant qu'à moitié la porte derrière lui. Immobile, adossé contre un mur de l'entrée, Rika ne fit que le regarder s'éloigner avant de se décider à aller fermer la porte et retourner à ses propres choses, sachant très bien qu'il allait finir par le retrouver vu que sa détermination avait enfin reprit sa place. Elle avait bien fait son travail de grande sœur. Elle pouvait maintenant prendre congé.

De sa chambre dont elle avait entrouvert la porte, Ringo observait tout ce qui se passait dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Elle ne se risqua pas à sortir et se contenta de regarder en silence. Elle aurait très bien pu intervenir pour forcer son amour perdu à rester, à ne pas partir à la recherche de son rival en amour, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle savait que, de toute manière, elle ne pourrait jamais le forcer à oublier Akito.

Lorsqu'elle vit Rika se retourner pour reprendre le passage du corridor, elle s'empressa de refermer la porte. Puis, elle se laissa glisser contre la porte de sa chambre, la tête entre les bras. Elle entendit alors les pas de sa grande sœur passer devant sa porte sans s'arrêter et c'est là que ses larmes commencèrent à couler en silence de son visage.

Prochainchapitre : You'll Never Walk Alone


	4. You'll Never Walk Alone

La nuit tombait lentement en amenant avec elle les lumières de la ville et lui, il était là, assis sur le bord d'un édifice d'une centaine d'étages tout au plus, les pieds battant dans le vide qui était semblable à celui dans ses yeux. Il avait fuit loin, très loin pour ne pas faire face au 'Sky King' qui l'avait tant fait souffert par des paroles qui ne lui étaient pas destinées, mais qui le concernaient pourtant.

**-**** Akito? »**

Il poussa un énième soupir et se gratta la nuque. Il remit ensuite sa main dans son autre qui se trouvait sur ses jambes croisées à leur extrémité. Il redirigea son regard vers l'horizon qui se trouvait devant lui, observant les quelques millimètres de soleil qui étaient encore voyants.

**-**** Akito!**

- Quoi! finit par répondre Akito.

**-**** Tu ne vas quand même pas rester à bouder comme ça dans ton coin. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça va arranger les choses, tu le sais bien.**

- Mais ça fait mal! Je me doutais qu'il n'allait pas m'aimer comme ça si rapidement, mais j'aurais tout de même espéré qu'il ne me rejette pas comme ça en jouant avec moi!

**-**** Pas que je prenne la défense de cet idiot de corbac, mais tu ne peux pas vraiment dire que tu es si innocent dans cette histoire, à ne jamais manquer une occasion de l'embrasser.**

Il y eut un court moment de silence entre les deux garçons qui n'étaient qu'une seule personne. Akito baissa la tête, le dos légèrement voûté, avec une mine coupable de collée à son visage.

- Je sais...

**-**** Si tu veux que quelque chose avance et que ça se règle, il faudrait que tu ailles le voir pour lui parler. Il est si stupide que ça ne va sûrement pas se faire avant longtemps sinon.**

- Agito! réagit brusquement Akito. Dit pas du mal d'Ikki!

**-**** Tu prends de nouveau la défense de cet imbécile? **

Akito fronça le nez. Il n'aimait pas qu'Agito ait raison. Surtout dans cette situation, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prendre sa défense, à Ikki. Il lui en voulait énormément pour le fait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il lui en voulait qu'il ait toujours rien dit même quand il l'embrassait et feignait alors de ne pas remarquer l'amour qu'il lui portait. Pourtant, malgré toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il lui en voulait, il l'aimait encore et c'est probablement cela qui le faisait d'autant plus souffrir.

Il fit la moue et ignora les paroles que lui lança Agito. Parfois, il se disait qu'il aimerait bien pouvoir se séparer de lui pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas toujours la morale de cette manière. Il pourrait prendre congé de lui de temps en temps pour avoir la paix et « bouder », comme le disait Agito, seul sans être dérangé.

**-**** Je t'ai dit que tu devais bouger de là, Akito. On va finir par se les geler si tu reste assis là toute la nuit et pas question qu'on dorme dehors, alors tu vas aller régler ce mal entendu avec cet imbécile qu'on puisse aller dormir dans un bon lit chaud.**

Il se releva brusquement du bord de l'immeuble et posa les mains contre les hanches, prêt à engueuler son autre moitié qu'il visualisait à ses côtés même si ce n'était pas le cas. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Roh, tais-toi, Agito. Arrête un peu de penser qu'à toi.

- Akito!

L'interpellé tourna brusquement la tête, interrompu dans son engueulade avec lui-même. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant Ikki se tenant à quelques mètres plus loin, apparemment essoufflé. En effet, Ikki avait ratissé une bonne partie de la ville à la recherche du jeune homme.

**-°-** **Flash Back** **-°-**

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà qu'il errait dans la ville à la recherche d'Akito. Il était allé voir à plusieurs endroits : l'école, au magasin ambulant des A-Ts, au par cet à plusieurs autres endroits. Pourtant, il ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. À croire qu'il s'était volatilisé dans la nature et sans laisser de trace derrière lui. Par contre, cela, Ikki ne voulait pas y croire. Il voulait le retrouver, coûte que coûte.

L'idée lui vint finalement à l'esprit : peut-être était-il allé retrouver son frère, Kaito. Il avait beau l'avoir fui pour rester avec Ikki lorsqu'il avait tenté de le récupérer, il aurait très bien pu être retourné le voir. Après tout, ils s'étaient engueulés et l'idée de retrouver la seule autre personne qui s'était « occupée » de lui pouvait très bien lui être venue à l'esprit.

- Je me demande ce qui serait le mieux... qu'il soit avec lui ou non, souffla Ikki pour lui-même.

Il ne se pencha pas plus pour la question et partit tout de suite à la recherche de la roulotte de ce dernier. Ce n'est d'ailleurs que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'il finit par mettre la main sur la roulotte en question, arrêtée sur le bord de la route d'un endroit de la ville peu fréquenté.

Devant la porte, il cogna plusieurs fois sur celle-ci. Il se doutait bien que l'homme devait être occupé à quelque chose ou bien en train de dormir, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Il lui fallait parler avec Akito même si il se faisait tuer par le frère de celui-ci pour l'avoir dérangé de cette manière. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très apprécié de ce dernier pour lui avoir prit Akito sous le nez.

- Kaito!

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Kaito avec les cheveux entremêlés et un air peu content sur le visage. Ses vêtements froissés et mal placés lui indiquaient assez aisément qu'il était en train de dormir avant que le 'Sky King' ne le dérange. Il s'accota dans le cadre de la porte tout en se grattant la nuque et en baillant ouvertement sans mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Les yeux mi-clos de l'homme ne reconnurent pas tout de suite Ikki.

- Hmph... Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...?

- Où est Akito? s'empressa de demander Ikki.

- Hein? Mais il n'est pas là.

Kaito s'était arrêté dans mouvement et rabaissa sa main. Il ouvrit finalement complètement les yeux et remarqua à qui il parlait, la connexion venant tout juste de se faire dans son cerveau. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il venait le voir. Il avait perdu Akito?

- Tu t'es engueulé avec lui? supposa l'aîné.

- C'est pas de tes affaires, grogna l'autre.

- Oh que si. Tu me l'as volé, alors tu as intérêt à répondre à mes questions quand je t'en pose. Je pourrais facilement t'arrêter.

Le plus grand l'attrapa alors par le collet en le soulevant quelque peu, forçant Ikki à se dresser un peu sur la pointe de ses pieds. Ce dernier posa les mains sur celle qui retenait son chandail et tenta de l'enlever pour qu'il puisse enfin bouger à son aise. Chose qu'il ne réussit qu'au bout d'un certain moment et même selon la bonne volonté de Kaito qui le relâcha.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai volé. C'est lui qui est parti et avec raison. Personne n'aime être enfermé dans une cage et utilisé comme un simple outil, une simple arme.

Kaito ne tarda pas à voir rouge. Il allait rattraper le jeune homme pour lui en coller une bonne, mais ce dernier, prévoyant la réaction du frère d'Akito, s'éclipsa rapidement. La main de l'argenté se referma dans la vide.

- Reviens ici, sale poule mouillée!

Le brun fit fi de l'autre et continua son chemin au pas de course. Après un moment, il tourna la tête vers l'arrière et ne vit personne. Il s'adossa alors au premier mur qui se présentait avant de pousser un bref soupir de soulagement. Disons qu'être poursuivit par une maniaque comme le frère d'Akito dans toute la ville, ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait le plus envie. Surtout qu'il devait retrouver celui-ci le plus rapidement possible. Et se faire pardonner, s'il pouvait y arriver.

Il recommença à marcher tranquillement, ou plutôt à patiner, tout en regardant à droite et à gauche, tentant de trouver la moindre chose qui pouvait lui indiquer que le jeune homme était passé par là. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui aurait réellement pu montrer qu'Akito était venu, mais il cherchait tout de même avec un espoir peut-être vain.

Après encore plusieurs minutes de marche, il finit par se laisser tomber contre le mur d'un immeuble qui n'était doté que de bureaux pour une quelconque compagnie et qui était, bien évidement à cette heure, fermé. Un énième soupir de découragement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il leva les yeux au ciel pour voir les étoiles qui brillaient dans le voile noir de la nuit.

C'est là qu'il les remarqua : une paire de patins se balançant au-dessus du vide. Il se redressa brusquement. Malgré la hauteur à laquelle ils pouvaient se trouver, ils ne pouvaient être que ceux du roi des crocs de la route du sang, soit Akito. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour faire le tour du carré d'immeuble avant de se trouver un moyen pour grimper au sommet de l'immeuble, bien qu'il risquait de se rompre le cou à n'importe quel moment vu la hauteur de l'immeuble.

**-°-** **Fin Du Flash Back** **-°-**

D'un geste rapide, Akito enleva ses mains de sur ses hanches et s'avança de quelques pas pour ne pas risquer de tomber à la renverse. Tomber d'une telle hauteur aurait eut tôt fait de lui être fatale même si il aurait pu tenter de se rattraper avec ses ATs.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Ikki?

**-**** Devine.**

- Je t'ai cherché dans toute la ville, lui répondit Ikki en reprenant son souffle tant bien que mal. Et j'ai même dû aller voir ton frère.

- Kaito?

- Lui-même. Alors... J'aimerais qu'on puisse parler un peu...

**-**** Finalement, ça n'aura pas prit trop de temps. Je l'ai peut-être sous-estimé un peu.**

- Et pas qu'un peu! s'exclama le brun à l'adresse de son double.

- Hein?

- Non, je parlais à Agito. Désolé.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser...

**-**** C'est pas trop tôt. **

- Agito!

Ikki afficha une petite mine déroutée. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'Agito pouvait dire, lui ne l'entendant pas, et il se doutait bien que ce ne devait pas être des choses très agréables à son égard. Il connaissait un peu trop l'homologue d'Akito pour croire qu'il pouvait vraiment dire quelque chose d'un tant soit peu gentil par rapport à lui.

En remarquant l'incompréhension totale dans laquelle était plongée Ikki, Akito rougit légèrement avant de menacer dans sa tête Agito de l'étriper, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, s'il continuait de dire des conneries. Cependant, lorsqu'il remarqua sa gêne, il se ressaisit d'un coup, laissant tomber la rougeur de ses joues pour prendre un air plus dur il n'allait pas lui pardonner si facilement les mots qui l'avaient blessé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? répliqua un peu trop sèchement Akito.

- Ah... Je..., bafouilla Ikki, prit de court.

En voyant l'air confus du brun, Akito ne put que se radoucir légèrement, se disant qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû être aussi abrupt même si Agito lui criait qu'il le méritait bien même si ce n'était certes pas une très bonne chose si il voulait vraiment se réconcilier avec lui.

Ikki se gratta nerveusement la tête, déviant le regard et trouvant un soudain intérêt pour la petite roche qui était coincée sous son AT. Il tenta de trouver les mots exacts qui pourraient faire en sorte qu'Akito ne lui en veuille plus, mais rien ne venait vraiment à sa tête, lui-même rejetant une bonne partie des phrases qui lui venaient à l'esprit en se disant que ça n'allait qu'empirer les choses, si cela pouvait vraiment arriver.

Les épaules du 'Sky King' finirent par s'affaisser, alors qu'il se faisait à l'idée qu'il faudrait qu'il arrête de penser et qu'il parle si il ne voulait pas qu'Akito parte en réponse à son silence. Il leva les yeux vers Akito avec un air décidé, bien que la crainte de se faire rembarrer lui tenaillait les entrailles.

- Je… j'ai fait une gaffe.

**-**** Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte,** s'exaspéra Agito, mais Akito ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

- Tu sais… Quand Ringo m'avait demandé ça, sur le toit. Je… J'ai été prit de court. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, parce que c'est un peu confus dans ma tête, tenta de s'expliquer Ikki avant de s'arrêter pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

Akito qui l'écoutait avec une attention toute particulière, s'avança de quelques pas vers Ikki sans s'en rendre réellement compte. Il était pendu à ses lèvres, cherchant une quelconque lueur d'espoir pour que son amour à sens unique soit partagé ou du moins pas totalement à sens unique.

- C'est un peu… confus en moi, continua Ikki après un moment de silence. - Ces temps-ci j'arrive même plus à me comprendre vraiment moi-même. Et je ne savais pas quoi répondre et elle m'avait lancé un ultimatum, alors j'ai préféré nier même si ce n'est pas ça que je pensais réellement. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop ce que je pense. De notre… relation.

Une nouvelle fois, Ikki s'arrêta avant de lever les yeux au ciel comme y cherchant une réponse à ses propres interrogations. Puis, il laissa un petit soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de rebaisser la tête, mais de fixer un point invisible à sa droite.

- Je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime comme tu m'aimes, dit-il en faisant serrer le cœur d'Akito avant de se reprendre tout de suite avec empressement. Mais je ne peux pas dire le contraire, non plus. C'est juste que… J'ai peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été gay toute ma vie et que je faisais juste trouver de l'intérêt dans quelqu'un. Parce que là, ça aurait certainement été plus clair dans ma tête… Mais tout ce dont je suis certain pour le moment, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

Il leva alors la tête vers Akito, fixant son regard dans le sien pour tenter d'y lire quelque chose qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il allait revenir chez eux et qu'il lui pardonnait la bêtise qu'il avait dit sans le vouloir vraiment. Il ne sut pourtant pas trouver un indice qui pourrait l'éclairer, le visage du brun restant impassible.

Puis, soudainement, Akito esquissa un large sourire avant de se précipiter dans les bras d'Ikki qui manqua de tomber par surprise. Se risquant même si il avait bien comprit que Ikki ne savait pas si il l'aimait du même amour, il se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds et alla poser un baiser sur ses lèvres en espérant qu'il ne se ferait pas repousser. Il voulait au moins pouvoir y croire pendant l'espace d'un instant.

Ikki se fit d'abord quelque peu hésitant, ne sachant pas tellement comment réagir. Puis, il entoura la taille du jeune homme de ses bras alors qu'Akito se pressait contre lui, et se risqua à participer légèrement au baiser en faisant glisser doucement et timidement sa langue contre les lèvres entrouvertes du plus petit, se disant que peut-être la réponse à ses questions se trouvait dans ce baiser.

- Je veux aller dormir, alors tu feras tes cochonneries avec Akito une autre fois, sombre crétin.

Ikki sursauta et relâcha la taille du brun en éloignant de celui qui était plus tôt Akito. Il remarqua alors que son œil bandé avait changé, signalant que c'était Agito qui avait prit la place d'Akito. Il eut alors un petit rire nerveux en se grattant la nuque.

**-**** Agito! Je vais te tuer! Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça! Pour une fois qu'il participait!** rugit Akito.

Agito ignora cependant superbement la voix de son double qui l'engueulait comme du poisson pourrit et passa devant Ikki pour descendre de l'établissement. Le 'Sky King' le regarda descendre et poussa un soupir, se disant qu'avec Agito dans les parages, ce ne serait pas facile, tous les jours. Il esquissa cependant un petit sourire amusé à cette pensée avant de suivre le brun qui l'attendait impatiemment dans la rue.

Prochainchapitre : Mad Babies


	5. Mad Babies

Rêvant ou plutôt cauchemardant qu'après avoir rendu sa petite visite au grand frère d'Akito lorsqu'il était à sa recherche, celui-là ne l'avait pas laissé filé si facilement et l'avait employé à titre de remplacement d'Akito qu'il lui avait volé, l'obligeant à se vêtir uniquement de ses ATs et d'un collier de chien rattaché à la laisse que tenait son bourreau, Ikki gémit dans son sommeil et se retourna pour une énième fois dans son lit dans l'espoir vain d'échapper aux griffes de Kaito.

Il s'immobilisa finalement en poussant un soupir de soulagement, tandis que le Kaito de son rêve disparaissait, emporté par Akira qui l'avait tout de même préalablement menacé de le tuer et de lui faire subir les pires souffrances si il ne prenait pas soin de « son » Akito.

Lentement, émergeant de sa série de cauchemars qui avaient probablement pour but de le punir du comportement qu'il avait eut envers Akito, il ouvrit les yeux avec une certaine difficulté. Ses yeux toujours endormis se posèrent directement sur la chose, ou plutôt la personne dont il retenait la taille et qu'il pressait contre lui sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

- Bon matin, Ikki-kun , sourit Akito avant de poser un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

Cela prit un certain temps avant que l'information ne se rende à son cerveau : Akito. Dans son lit. Collé contre lui. Ses lèvres. Contre les siennes. Sa main. Posée sur ses hanches. Des hanches d'ailleurs tout particulièrement douces et fines... Cette dernière information finit par faire une surchauffe dans son cerveau avant de lui donner un choc, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se redresser brusquement avant qu'il ne se prenne dans ses couvertures et ne tombe au sol dans un bruit mat, ses jambes toujours sur le lit, emmêlées dans ses draps.

- Aïe...

- Et voilà le retour des deux tourtereaux, railla moqueusement Mikan qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, mais qui avait bien entendu le gros « boum » qu'avait fait Ikki en tombant de son lit. Je plains vraiment Akito d'avoir un boulet comme Ikki.

Ringo qui était à côté d'elle ne dit rien. Elle baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à perler à ses yeux, tandis que Mikan ne semblait pas se rendre compte le moins du monde qu'elle était en train de retourner le couteau dans la plaie qui ne s'était jamais refermée.

**-**** Il a vraiment rien apprit, cet idiot de Corbac, **se plaignit Agito, d'humeur grincheuse pour ne pas faire changement.

- Ah. Désolé, Akito, s'excusa rapidement Ikki en se remettant tant bien que mal, mais surtout mal, sur le lit. J'ai... pas encore vraiment prit l'habitude.

Akito esquissa un micro sourire timide avant d'approuver d'un faible hochement de tête, signe qu'il comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde pour sa réaction. Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas non plus à un changement du tout au tout du jour au lendemain. Surtout qu'Ikki lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'était pas parfaitement sûr à propos de ses sentiments envers lui.

**-°- Flash Back** **-°-**

Agito avait gentiment laissé la place à Akito bien qu'il avait prit la peine d'avertir ce dernier de ne pas s'éterniser à l'extérieur et de rapidement aller dormir, remettant ainsi la discussion avec Ikki au lendemain ainsi que tous les autres petits détails en bonus, et Akito était maintenant en train d'enlever ses ATs dans l'entrée de la maison d'Ikki tandis que ce dernier en faisait tout autant.

Lorsque tous deux eurent terminés, ils allèrent pour se diriger vers la chambre du 'Sky King' quand Rika arriva devant eux, les stoppant. Elle les jaugea du regard un moment sans dire quoi que ce soit, puis son regard s'arrêta Akito.

- Tu lui as bien facilement pardonné, Akito.

Bien qu'Ikki mourait d'envie de s'insurger que ça n'avait pas été une chose très facile de piler sur son orgueil et d'aller s'excuser auprès du plus petit en lui demandant de le pardonner, il ne fit aucun commentaire, mais serra tout de même les dents pour se retenir.

Akito ne manqua pas de remarquer ce petit détail et son regard mordoré s'accrocha un instant sur celui qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il regarda ensuite la jeune femme qui se tenait toujours devant eux à les regarder à tour de rôle. Il hocha simplement de la tête pour simple réponse à son commentaire et suivit Ikki qui avait reprit sa route ne se sentant pas concerné par la conversation qu'il y avait entre Rika et Akito.

- Mais tu as bien fait, lui souffla la jeune femme à l'oreille du plus petit quand il fut à sa hauteur. Il serait bien mort de faim si tu n'avais pas eut le courage de laisser une seconde chance à cet imbécile.

Il se retourna alors vers elle, abordant une mine surprise. Elle lui adressa un petit clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons à son tour pour regagner sa propre chambre, sa mission de guider cet idiot d'Ikki étant maintenant terminée étant donné que ce dernier semblait bien avoir su être capable de ramener le 'Fang King', bien que l'idée qu'elle aurait pu profiter de sa grève de faim pour avoir plus de nourriture lui traversa l'esprit.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient pour entrer dans la chambre du plus grand quand Ringo fit son apparition devant eux, la tête basse. Ikki se stoppa alors à quelques pas de sa porte de chambre alors qu'Akito en faisait de même. Il ne dit cependant rien, attendant qu'elle parle vu qu'il n'avait rien à lui dire.

- Ikki, je suis déso-, voulu s'excuser Ringo bien que ce n'était pas de gaîté de coeur.

Elle fut cependant interrompue lorsque le 'Sky King' leva la main pour la faire taire. Il la regarda un moment, la considérant du regard. Puis, il passa devant elle et regagna sa chambre, après avoir attrapé la main d'Akito et la resserrant dans la sienne tandis qu'il ignorait parfaitement ce que Ringo avait à lui dire. Après tout, elle était la responsable de toute cette affaire même si Ikki ne pouvait nier le fait que c'était également de sa faute pour avoir craqué sous la pression de la jeune fille.

**-°-** **Fin Du Flash Back** **-°-**

Le 'Fang King' était en train de prendre son bain, n'ayant pas insisté cette fois-ci pour le prendre avec Ikki, alors que ce dernier mangeait tranquillement à la table après s'être habillé à la suite d'un bain rapide.

Un silence presque pesant régnait dans la salle à manger. Les cinq personnes présentes dans la pièce mangeaient leur repas dans un silence complet. Alors que deux d'entre eux ne se souciaient que de leur propre repas, les trois autres, à savoir Rika, Ume et Mikan, s'entre-regardaient en regardant également les deux jeunes qui ne réagissaient pas aux regards posés sur eux.

Lorsqu'Akito débarqua finalement dans la pièce tout frais lavé et habillé, un sourire heureux d'accroché sur ses lèvres, Ringo eut vite fait de se lever de son siège et de quitter la pièce sans dire un mot. Cela fit automatiquement perdre le sourire au plus petit qui la regarda partir avant de venir prendre place à côté d'Ikki pour prendre son repas.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose hier avec Ringo pour qu'elle fasse une tête d'enterrement au déjeuné et fuis Akito comme la peste? se risqua finalement Rika en posant un regard perçant sur Ikki.

- Rien qui mérite qu'on en parle, répondit le brun du tac au tac.

Ce fut ensuite le retour du silence de mort, mais toutefois largement plus tendu que précédemment. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre ces trois-là le soir de la veille étant donné que les agissements de Ringo et d'Ikki s'étaient largement dégradé depuis le retour d'Akito.

- Akito, tu voudrais sortir avec moi? Au centre commercial, je veux dire, demanda finalement Ikki après un moment.

- Tu n'allais pas t'entraîner avec ta nouvelle team? demanda Mikan sans laisser le temps à Akito de répondre.

- Non, c'est annulé.

Pour une nouvelle fois, Ikki se retourna vers le 'Fang King' en attendant une réponse de sa part qu'il espérait positive. D'abord surpris vu qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette demande même si ce n'était pas comme si c'était « la grande demande », Akito ne répondit pas, mais il finit par hocher doucement la tête en abordant un sourire ravi.

**-°- Flash Back** **-°-**

Cela faisait des heures déjà qu'il était à la recherche d'Akito depuis qu'il avait quitté sa maison et il ne le trouvait toujours pas. Il commençait à désespérer de ne pas pouvoir le trouver. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si il avait pu s'enfuir sur un autre continent... Quoiqu'il n'en savait rien après tout. Il aurait très bien pu acheter un billet pour n'importe quel pays sur n'importe quel continent vu qu'Ikki n'avait pu commencer ses recherches qu'après les cours

Tout en continuant ses recherches, n'acceptant pas la défaite, il attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Kazu, voulant lui faire part de certaines choses pour le lendemain.

- /Oui, Ikki?/

- Kazu, je voulais savoir, si j'arrive à me faire pardonner par Akito, j'aimerais prendre un peu de temps pour clarifier certaines choses et tout. Je sais que j'avais prévu qu'on s'entraîne, mais vu les circonstances... Ça serait correct?

- /Pas de problèmes. Ça ne serais pas la première fois que je m'entraîne seul,/ lui assura le blond sur un ton rassurant. /Tu l'as toujours pas retrouvé?/

- Non.

Il y eut un court moment de silence pendant lequel Ikki espérait encore une fois qu'il puisse retrouver rapidement Akito et pendant lequel Kazu ne savait plus trop quoi rajouter surtout face au malaise dans lequel il s'était plongé.

- Dis, Kazu.

- /Mmh?/

- Si tu savais où il est, tu me le dirais, hein?

- /Bien sûr que oui,/ fit Kazu comme si c'était l'évidence même. /C'est pas comme si c'étais ta femme que tu battais./

- ... Parce que tu ne me le dirais pas si c'étais le cas?

- /Ikki... C'était juste un exemple comme ça. C'est comme si j'avais dit à la place que tu étais un dangereux psychopathe et que tu me demandais où étais la personne que voulais tuer./

- ...

- /.../

- Et dans ce cas-là, tu ne me le dirais pas?

- /.../

C'était que la disparition d'Akito le rendait stupide ou quoi? Enfin, plus stupide qu'à l'ordinaire, bien que c'était difficile à imaginer. Kazu poussa un soupir de découragement en espérant que son ami retrouve au plus vite Akito pour qu'il arrête de débiter de telles conneries.

- /Tu ferais mieux de retrouver Akito au lieu de dire des trucs aussi stupides./

**-°-** **Fin Du Flash Back** **-°-**

Une fois qu'ils furent fins prêts pour leur petite sortie, ils marchèrent tous deux en direction du centre commercial dans lequel Ikki projetait de passer la journée avec Akito, n'ayant pas prit leur ATs avec eux. C'était autant pour pouvoir se racheter aux yeux du jeune homme que pour passer un peu de temps avec lui seul sans qu'il n'y ait le reste de la team qui aurait tôt fait de leur attirer des ennuis ou Ringo pour sans cesse les surveiller eux et la distance qui les séparait.

**-**** Tu parles d'une sortie. Il fait juste ça pour se racheter,** commenta Agito alors qu'ils étaient presque rendus à destination,** mais ça va pas prendre trente secondes qu'il va encore gaffer.**

**-**** Arrête un peu de parler en mal d'Ikki-kun, veux-tu. **

**-**** C'est vrai quand même. Je lui donne même pas la journée.**

Akito assomma mentalement Agito, les joues rougies de colère par les commentaires de son alter ego qui commençaient sérieusement à le gonfler. Il était vrai qu'Ikki n'était pas toujours une lumière et qu'il faisait souvent des bévues, mais il n'en méritait pas plus qu'on le rabaisse à tour de bras.

- Ça va, Akito? T'as les joues toutes rouges, s'enquit ledit gaffeur en remarquant la rougeur des joues du plus petit.

- Ah! Oui, oui.

Pour appuyer ses dires, le jeune homme aborda un sourire laissant voir deux petites séries de dents parfaitement blanches, bien que certaines étaient légèrement plus pointues, laissant croire à des crocs.

- Tant mieux, souffla Ikki plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

En entendant ces quelques mots, Akito ne put que sourire. Il observa un bon moment la main du 'Sky King' qui se balançait tranquillement au rythme de ses pas, puis il se décida finalement et glissa ses doigts dans les siens, les serrant légèrement comme par crainte qu'il ne le repousse.

Surpris, Ikki ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit saut. Son regard se porta tout de suite à leur main liée, puis remonta au visage d'Akito qui était crispé de nervosité et ne le regardait pas. Il sourit avant de resserrer quelque peu sa main sur celle si petite et fragile d'Akito. Ce dernier sembla d'ailleurs surpris de ne pas se faire repousser, car il leva un visage étonné vers Ikki qui répondit à son interrogation par un clin d'oeil

En rebaissant la tête, le plus petit eut les joues qui s'empourprèrent d'un seul coup. Il prit toutefois rapidement de l'assurance et retrouva son sourire heureux, effaçant toute timidité de son attitude, tandis qu'il balançait tranquillement leur bras.

Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes avant de finalement atterrir devant un énorme centre commercial. En voyant l'établissement, les yeux d'Akito s'agrandir de stupéfaction et il dû se faire traîner par Ikki jusqu'à l'intérieur sans quoi il serait bien resté là pendant de bonnes minutes à le regarder sans broncher.

- Au fait, se risqua Akito. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais m'amener ici? On aurait pu aller s'entraîner comme convenu, non?

**-**** Ouais, et ça aurait fait mon bonheur.**

Ikki sembla hésiter un petit moment, ou peut-être choisissait-il ses mots, mais il finit néanmoins par répondre à la question du plus petit.

- En fait, vu que, comme je te l'ai dit hier, je ne suis pas certain de mes sentiments envers toi et tout ça, je pensais que ça pouvait être bien de rester seul tous les deux.

**-**** Tous les trois.**

- Il y a aussi un café qui pourrait être intéressant... Pour discuter et, bon, tu vois.

Le 'Sky King' se gratta la nuque en fuyant le regard du plus petit. Puis, il reporta son intention sur les magasins qui s'étendaient de chaque côté. Il repéra tout de suite un magasin d'ATs, mais se retint tout de même. C'était une journée pour connaître un peu mieux Akito, pas pour améliorer ses ATs.

Cependant, le plus petit eut vite fait de remarquer l'intérêt soudain qu'Ikki avait porté au magasin qui se trouvait à leur gauche. Il entoura de ses bras le sien tout en gardant leur main lié et l'entraîna vers le magasin qui faisait tant envie à Ikki.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de protester ou de même dire quoi que ce soit qu'il s'était déjà retrouvé à l'intérieur du magasin. Il se fit alors traîner de droite à gauche dans le magasin avant de finalement prendre les commandes et faisant de même avec Akito qui le suivit joyeusement sans se plaindre. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que les prix ne tombent sous les yeux du 'Sky King', ce qui eut le même effet qu'une bonne douche froide en freinant son enthousiasme.

- Mouais... Je crois que je vais me contenter de faire du lèche-vitrine.

En voyant la petite mimique boudeuse et déprimée qu'affichait Ikki, le 'Fang King' ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, s'attirant en réponse le sourire de l'autre qui était content de l'entre rire de nouveau si innocemment et pour des choses si futiles que celle-ci. Il préférait bien largement son rire à ses larmes. Le choix n'était pas vraiment difficile à faire.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à regarder un peu tout ce qu'il y avait avant de finalement sortir du magasin sans avoir rien prit, mais avec un portefeuille toujours intact. Ils firent plusieurs boutiques de la sorte en passant de la librairie au disquaire jusqu'aux magasins de vêtements où ils s'amusèrent à essayer des vêtements aussi étranges les uns que les autres et qui parfois, étonnement, leur allait bien, mais ne faisant toujours que regarder sans rien dépenser.

- Tu me montre ton café? l'interrogea Akito, pendu à son bras tandis qu'ils sortaient d'un magasin de jouets pour enfants.

- D'accord!

C'est sur ces paroles qu'ils montèrent au deuxième étage de l'établissement et après quelques instants de marches où Akito continuait à regarder à droite et à gauche, ils arrivèrent devant le café qu'Ikki avait voulu lui montrer.

Le plus petit lâcha son bras pour l'une des rares fois de la journée sauf lorsqu'il essayait des vêtements. Il entra dans le café, tout de suite suivit par Ikki qui le regarda faire en silence, un sourire aux lèvres. Il trouva bien vite une place un peu plus à l'écart et s'y installa avant de lever les yeux vers le 'Sky King' pour l'inviter vivement à venir prendre place à côté de lui sur la banquette, tapotant le siège juste à côté de lui, ce qu'Ikki s'empressa de faire.

- Tu as dit que tu voulais qu'on parle, mais tu veux qu'on parle de quoi? le questionna le 'Fang King' en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Ah, hum...

Il se gratta légèrement la nuque en prenant un air pensif. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à cette partie de l'affaire. Il avait même douté qu'Akito accepte vraiment de passer la journée avec lui, alors il ne s'était pas préparer à parler réellement de sujets divers.

La serveuse qui vint prendre leur commande, soit un milk-shake aux fraises pour chacun d'eux, Akito ayant commandé pour Ikki, lui permit d'ailleurs de pouvoir prendre plus de temps pour réfléchir à ça, bien que cela ne donna pas grand-chose de plus étant donné qu'il ne trouva rien.

- Je sais pas. En fait, j'y avais pas vraiment pensé.

- Tu veux savoir quelque chose en particulier?

- Hum... Tu dis être amoureux de moi, mais pourquoi? Je veux dire, quand tu m'as embrassé la première fois, on ne se connaissait même pas et tu as simplement dit que j'étais l'oiseau que tu attendais et un paquet de trucs que je n'ai pas trop compris.

- J'ai probablement eut le coup de foudre.

- Le coup de foudre? fit Ikki, incrédule.

- Hmm-hmm. Tu étais la personne que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Celle qui pourrait m'aider à « voler ». Et puis, tu m'as sauvé de ma cage alors que tu semblais me détester. Comment je n'aurais pas pu tomber amoureux?

En entendant les paroles du plus petit, les joues d'Ikki ne purent que prendre une teinte rosée très prononcée. Il profita du fait que la serveuse vint leur porter leur commande pour commencer à le boire, occupant sa bouche et son esprit à autre chose qu'à penser aux paroles d'Akito.

- C'est parce que je t'avais sauvé que tu n'as pas abandonné?

- Si j'abandonnais si vite, je ne me trouverais pas avec toi dans ce café en ce moment et Agito serais sûrement encore en train de tracer sa road sur d'autres Storm riders avec Kaito.

Pour simple réponse, Ikki hocha affirmativement de la tête. Il se souvenait très bien du moment où Kaito, le frère d'Akito, avait tenté de le reprendre alors qu'ils allaient à l'école, l'enfermant dans une cage avant qu'Ikki ne s'en mêle et lui brise son frein à main. Il était vrai qu'il l'avait, en quelque sorte, sauvé de son frère qui ne le considérait que comme un objet, mais il n'avait pas cru à ce moment que ça ne ferait que le faire tomber encore plus amoureux de lui.

- Et toi? reprit Akito.

- Hein?

- Pour que tu envisages la possibilité que tu sois peut-être amoureux de moi, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose.

- Ah, ça...

Le 'Fang King' pencha la tête de côté, attendant une réponse de la part du jeune homme. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris qu'Ikki ne sache pas quoi répondre dès qu'il lui ait posé la question. Après tout, il semblait bien être assez mélangé dans sa tête, avec ses sentiments. Une journée ne suffisait pas pour tout clarifier.

Il attendit donc tranquillement, sans le presser, qu'il trouve une réponse à lui donner. Pendant ce temps, il savoura son milk-shake à la fraise, de petites étoiles apparaissant dans ses yeux.

- Je crois, l'interrompit Ikki dans sa jouissance gustative. Je crois que c'est parce qu'au début j'avais trop Simca dans l'œil pour vraiment considérer ton cas et vu que tu as fais étalage de tes sentiments devant les autres, ça m'a effrayé. Surtout que je ne m'y attendais pas. Après tout, la seconde avant que tu m'embrasses, Agito me tabassait. Et vu que je n'étais pas au courant vraiment pour ta double personnalité...

Il s'interrompit et tritura son verre. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée avant de recommencer à jouer avec. Son regard dériva de son milk-shake à celui d'Akito avant de finalement tomber sur le propriétaire dudit milk-shake. Il recommença alors son petit monologue.

- Mais, j'ai commencé à voir tes sentiments et les prendre au sérieux. Faut dire que ce n'est pas banal de se faire embrasser pratiquement tous les matins en se levant. Les baisers que tu me donnes, ça me troublait de plus en plus, alors je me suis dit que ce ne devait pas vraiment être quelque chose de « normal » pour un gars parfaitement hétéro.

- Tu veux essayer? l'interrompit Akito avec un petit sourire paisible.

- Essayer?

- On pourrait sortir ensemble. On est bien parti, de toute manière. Et puis, si tu te rends compte que tu n'aimes pas ça ou que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ça, ça sera la réponse à notre question.

- Ah... Mais... Tu serais ok avec ça? Mes sentiments sont incertains, mais les tiens sont clairs et je ne voudrais pas non plus te faire du mal.

Akito lui lança alors un regard qui lui faisait très clairement comprendre que ça ne lui posait pas de problèmes. Il avait déjà démontré qu'il s'en venait à souffrir plus à force d'attendre et que ses sentiments soient ignorés, alors il se disait qu'il pourrait alors peut-être pouvoir avoir un semblant d'amour peut-être l'espace de quelques temps si Ikki le rejetterait au final. Ç'aurait été quelques temps de bonheur de gagné tout du moins.

Incrédule, Ikki resta figé un bon moment en dévisageant Akito. Ce dernier, bien vite embarrassé d'avoir son regard fixé sur lui, détourna les yeux et baissa la tête en rougissant légèrement. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement...

- D'accord.

- Hein?

- J'accepte ta proposition. Je ne veux pas te niaiser trop longtemps. J'ai horreur de ça.

Un large sourire se peignit alors sur les lèvres d'Akito. Il n'avait pas cru qu'il puisse accepter. Ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient maintenant un vrai couple qui pourrait roucouler tranquillement en étant certain des sentiments de l'autre, mais c'était un premier pas dans cette direction. Il en était certain.

Il ne put se contenir plus longtemps et sauta littéralement dans les bras d'Ikki, venant l'embrasser chastement.

**-**** Akito, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais? Tu pourrais en revenir plus blessé que tu n'aurais pu l'être avant. **

**-**** Parfaitement certain. **

À l'intérieur d'Akito, Agito soupira de découragement en abordant un air affligé que seul lui pouvait deviner. Il savait que si ça tournait mal et pas selon ce qu'aurait voulu Akito, ce dernier allait énormément souffrir et il ne le voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser le cœur d'Akito se faire malmener pour être brisé au final. Il lui fallait garder un œil attentif sur toute cette histoire.

Prochainchapitre : The Story Has Just Begun


	6. The Story Has Just Begun

Après être resté plusieurs heures dans le centre commercial à traîner ici et là dans une toute nouvelle atmosphère, ils finirent par s'arrêter pour se reposer sur un banc de l'établissement. Ça ne paraissait peut-être pas comme ça, mais passer toute la journée à marcher et faire quelques petites activités, ce n'était pas de tout repos même si c'était très agréable.

- On devrait peut-être y aller maintenant, proposa Ikki tandis qu'Akito se pressait contre lui en posant sa tête contre son épaule. Les magasins commencent à fermer et il commence à se faire tard.

- Hmm-hmm.

Ikki baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme et eut un petit sourire attendrit en le voyant les yeux fermés, apparement épuisé de sa journée de lèche-vitrine mais avec un petit air paisible qui laissait deviner à Ikki qu'il était tout de même content de cette journée aussi épuisante qu'elle avait pu être. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à l'avoir apprécié.

Le jeune homme se pencha alors vers Akito pour venir poser un bref baiser contre son front avant de lui caresser doucement la joue, ce qui fit sourire le plus jeune qui leva son regard doré vers lui. Il vint lui donner un rapide baiser sur le menton, ce qui surpris Ikki, avant de se redresser finalement pour se planter devant le jeune homme, un large sourire étirant ses traits en attrapant ses mains pour le tirer légèrement vers lui.

À son tour, le 'Sky King' se leva en glissant ses doigts dans ceux du plus petit. Puis, ils rentrèrent à la maison, Ikki oubliant complètement le fait que Ringo s'y trouvait probablement et que le fait de s'afficher maintenant plus clairement avec Akito n'aiderait certainement pas à détendre l'atmosphère si elle surprenait les mains enlaçés du nouveau couple. Il n'était, décidément, pas du genre à réfléchir énormémement aux conséquences que pouvaient avoir ses actes, mais c'était peut-être parce que c'était bien la première fois qu'il agissait en considération de ses sentiments amoureux.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Akito pouvait bien se contenter du silence, car seule la présence d'Ikki avec lui le rendait heureux. Pour Ikki, c'était son cerveau qui roulait à mile à l'heure pour tenter de comprendre comment il se sentait et ce qu'était ses sentiments envers le plus jeune. Il l'aimait, c'était certain, mais maintenant c'était de savoir à quel degré.

Il était avec lui et se sentait tellement bien, tellement paisible. Et il n'avait jamais eut ce genre de sentiment avec Simca, Ringo ou même toute autre personne et encore moins avec Kazu ou un autre de ses amis. Avec Akito, c'était unique comme sentiment, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait réellement l'interprêter comme étant de l'amour, mais c'était tout de même une option à considèrer. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas en être certain tout de suite et il lui faudrait probablement quelques temps avant de pouvoir tout mettre en ordre dans son cœur.

Il poussa un petit soupir à cette dernière pensée, ce qui attira sur lui les yeux dorés de son nouveau petit ami dans lesquels brillait une lueur interrogative. Ikki le rassura d'un petit sourire en coin tout en resserant ses doigts sur les siens, ce qui eut l'effet escompté car Akito détourna le regard pour regarder devant lui, aperçevant ainsi le maison au bout de la rue.

- On est bienôt arrivé, constata Ikki en regardant la même chose que le jeune homme.

Ce dernier hocha silencieusement de la tête ne se rapellant la tension qu'il se doutait avoir tout de même installé entre lui et Ringo avec tout ce qui s'était passé concernant qui allait remporter l'amour du jeune 'Sky King'. Il se doutait donc fort bien que ce n'était pas avec les grands bras ouverts que la jeune fille l'accueillerait, mais plutôt avec une corde prête à lui passer autour du cou dès qu'il lui laisserait l'occasion de prendre sa revanche.

À cette idée peu alléchante, le jeune 'Fang King' déglutit bruyament en secouant la tête de gauche à droite pour chasser cette pensée. Il aimait Ikki, il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire pour qu'il considère le fait qu'il puisse l'aimer, alors il ne devait pas se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit, ni avoir de regrets. Ringo n'aurait eu qu'à prendre les devants plus tôt si elle ne voulait pas se faire rafler Ikki sous les yeux.

C'est donc sans plus se soucier de ce que pouvait ressentir Ringo à les voir main dans la main que Akito suivit tranquillement Ikki jusqu'à la maison qu'ils partageaient avec les « soeurs » de ce dernier.

C'est avec une certaine prudence justifié que le 'Sky King' ouvrit la porte, espérant ne pas avoir à essuyer une attaque surprise de la part de Mikan qui pouvait bien l'attendre au pas de la porte pour le punir de l'heure à laquelle il rentrait. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il redoutait tant et à son plus grand soulagement, la jeune femme ne l'attendait pas derrière la porte pour l'attaquer comme une lionne attendant de sauter sur sa proie à la première occasion où elle baisserait ses gardes.

En fait, il n'y avait personne du tout. Personne dans le hall d'entrée et personne dans le reste de la maison, ce qui intrigua le jeune homme vu le nombre de personnes qui habitaient cette maison. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les lumières fermés et en remarquant qu'aucun bruit pouvant trahir la présence d'une de ses soeurs ne parvenait à son oreille. Il fit entrer le jeune homme qui le suivait et referma la porte derrière lui avant d'enlever ses souliers et de parcourir le couloir pour aller voir dans la cuisine si elles ne seraient pas là.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il ne vit personne. Il allait retourner dans le couloir quand il remarqua une note sur le réfrigérateur. Il s'arrêta dans son élan et revint sur ses pas avant de décrocher de sur la porte le papier qu'il porta à ses yeux :

**« **** Yo crétin de Corbac!**

**On est parties faire une soirée de fille pour Ringo****. On ne retournera probablement pas à la maison ce soir ou si on revient, ce sera tard. On n'a pas prit la peine de te laisser de la nourriture toute prête. Tu te débrouilleras tout seul ou tu crèveras de faim. À toi de voir, mais je tiens à préciser que la seconde idée est celle que je préfère.**

**Fait pas de bêtises sinon je te botterais les fesses moi même et deux fois plutôt qu'une**** dès que je serai de retour.**

_**Mikan**___**»**

- C'est quoi? questionna Akito en arrivant à côté d'Ikki et regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- Ah. C'est juste les filles qui ne reviendront probablement pas ce soir, lui répondit Ikki en mettant en boule la note et la jetant ensuite dans la poubelle.

- Donc on est seul? souleva Akito.

Ikki manqua une respiration en remarquant que le jeune homme avait effectivement raison. Ils allaient être seuls pendant tout le restant de la soirée et probablement de la nuit d'ailleurs. C'était vraiment une bonne chose qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux? Surtout avec Akito qui profiterait peut-être de cette occasion rare pour... se montrer un peu plus entreprenant.

Il hocha donc de la tête avec un petit sourire nerveux qui se voulait convainquant, mais qui ne l'était pas tellement. Akito avait d'ailleurs eut vite fait de deviner que son vis-à-vis ne semblait pas très à l'aise face à ce qui pouvait bien se passer et tout particulièrement à ce que lui pouvait faire.

Il se contenta alors de lui sourire innocement avant de se retourner vers le réfrigérateur pour l'ouvrir à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent étant donné qu'il commençait tout de même à avoir un peu faim.

- Il n'y a rien à manger vraiment..., conclu-t-il en refermant la porte.

- On pourrait commander quelque chose alors, proposa Ikki.

- D'accord.

- Des ramens, ça te dit?

Akito hocha simplement de la tête avec un petit sourire en coin. Tandis qu'Ikki prenait le téléphone pour appeler le restaurant de ramens où il avait déjà travaillé afin de gagner un peu d'argent pour ses achats liés aux A-Ts, le plus jeune alla tranquillement s'asseoir à la table en attendant que son chéri vienne le rejoindre pour attendre leur repas, ce qu'Ikki fit quelques secondes après avoir raccroché le téléphone.

- Dans combien de temps? le questionna Akito.

- Une quinzaine de minutes tout au plus.

- Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant?

Ikki haussa simplement des épaules, ne sachant pas trop quoi proposer comme chose à faire. Le 'Fang King' se gratta le menton en abordant une mine songeuse.

- Au fait, reprit Akito, ça te dirait de prendre un bain après avoir mangé? Avec moi.

- D'accord, accepta Ikki non sans une petite hésitation.

Le sourire du plus jeune s'aggrandit rapidement, apparement content de la réponse du jeune homme. Ikki ne semblait déjà plus trop craintif des raprochements qui pouvaient résulter de cette soirée, ce qui enchantait Akito qui, tout de même, n'allait pas sauter sur lui dès la première occasion. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

- Je t'aime, ajouta Akito sans raison particulière.

Ikki rougit brusquement, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce qu'il lui sorte ce genre de réplique.

- J-Je... Moi aussi... Je crois...

Il aurait bien aimé ne pas avoir à ajouter le « je crois », mais il n'était pas encore totalement certain de ses propres sentiments à l'égard de son vis-à-vis même s'ils s'enlignaient bien pour être réciproques à ceux d'Akito. Il baissa alors un peu la tête, les joues toujours complètement rougies de son embarras.

Comme à son habitude, Akito se contenta de lui offrir un petit sourire timide qui lui assurait qu'il comprenait bien pourquoi il ne lui disait pas qu'il l'aimait sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il était bien prêt à lui laisser le temps qu'il lui fallait pour comprendre les sentiments que renfermait son coeur. Il ne le forcait donc pas à lui dire qu'il l'aimait tout de suite même si lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de le lui dire, comme si ce n'était pas assez évident.

- Par contre, t'as intérêt à pas trop profiter de la situation pour avoir les mains un peu trop baladeuses, avertit Agito à l'adresse d'Ikki, ayant soudainement apparu sans qu'Akito ait pu l'empêcher.

- Agito! s'exclama son homologue en reprenant sa place.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas et resta silencieux, tandis qu'Akito abordait une moue mécontente. Décidement, cet Agito gâchait toujours les bons moments, se dit-il. Cependant, il ne pensa tout simplement pas à l'idée qu'Agito voulait seulement prendre soin de lui pour pas qu'il ne brûle ses ailes d'anges à voler trop près d'un soleil inaccessible.

De son côté, le 'Sky King' était trop gêné par cette soudaine intervention innatendue pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais eu à l'idée d'avoir les mains baladeuses dans le bain, comme l'avait dit Agito, mais lorsqu'il se mit à l'imaginer sans le vouloir, une teinte carmine vint se peindre sur son visage.

Il se passa un bon moment de silence avant que quelques coups à la porte ne se fassent entendre. Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent la tête dans un même mouvement, mais ce fut Ikki qui se leva finalement pour aller chercher leur commande qui était arrivé plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu, mais qui arrivait tout de même au bon moment.

Il paya le livreur qui referma la porte et revint devant la table où il posa les plats qu'Akito prit soin de diposer convenablement tandis qu'Ikki prenait place à son tour à côté de lui. Ils mangèrent ainsi dans un silence quelques fois entre-coupés par quelques paroles qui animaient un peu le repas du soir pour ne pas le laisser être trop ennuyant, ni laisser une atmosphère désagréable s'installer entre eux pour leur première « soirée en tant que nouveau couple ».

Puis, vint le moment où ils eurent terminé leur repas. Ikki rangea la vaiselle et nettoya la table tandis qu'Akito s'éclipsa pour aller préparer le bain. Il fit couler l'eau et alla chercher leur pyjama avant d'aller pour retourner dans la salle de bain afin d'aller arrêter l'eau qui devait être déjà assez haute.

C'est dans le couloir qu'il croisa Ikki qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Akito le rattrapa rapidement et l'embrassa au passage sur la joue en abordant un petit sourire avant de le dépasser et d'aller fermer le robinet après avoir posé les vêtements proche du bain pour avoir les mains libres afin d'atteindre le robinet. Il avait été juste, car l'eau était à quelques centimètres d'atteindre le bord.

Ikki entra quelques instants après et le regarda faire tout de suite après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui. Puis quand Akito se retourna et croisa son regard, il rougit légèrement en détournant le regard. Il s'approcha ensuite du bain et retira tranquillement ses vêtements, le feu aux joues.

Pour ne pas gêner Ikki plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, le plus petit fit de même et arrêta de le fixer. Ils entrèrent ensuite tout les deux dans le bain, faisant monter l'eau qui frôla le rebord, un peu d'eau s'échappant à cause des vagues qu'ils faisaient en bougeant.

- Je vais nettoyer, signala Akito à Ikki. C'est moi qui n'a pas assez surveillé l'eau, après tout.

- Je vais t'aider, répondit Ikki en secouant la tête en signe de négation.

Akito lui servit un petit sourire et hocha la tête. Chacun se tenait de son côté de la baignoire, Ikki ne sachant pas quelle distance qu'il fallait mettre entre eux pour pas qu'Agito intervienne une nouvelle fois brusquement et Akito ne sachant pas à quel point il pouvait se rapprocher de son amoureux sans que cela gêne ce dernier trop.

**-**** Tu peux te rapprocher un peu plus,** lui signala Agito dans un marmonement qui signalait qu'il ne disait pas ça de gaïté de coeur.

**-**** Si je le fais, tu ne vas pas intervenir comme tu le fais toujours?** l'interrogea Akito qui n'était pas convaincu.

**-**** Si je te le propose, je ne vais quand même pas t'empêcher de le faire.**

Akito hésita encore un moment, peu sûr qu'Agito allait vraiment lui permettre de se rapprocher trop d'Ikki, puis il se décida finalement. Doucement pour ne pas faire déborder encore plus l'eau du bain, il se mouva dans le bain et s'approcha un peu plus de son amoureux, venant prendre place juste à côté de lui.

Ce dernier fut surpris de voir le jeune homme s'approcher de lui vu la mise en garde que lui avait faite Agito un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il ne réagit cependant pas et le laissa venir se mettre à côté de lui.

- Hum, tu es sûr que Agito va pas...? demanda Ikki.

Akito sourit et hocha de la tête. Il enroula ses bras autour de celui du jeune homme en se collant un peu contre lui et s'accôta sur lui. Il poussa un petit soupir d'aise, se sentant tellement bien contre lui.

Ikki baissa son regard vers le jeune homme, déglutant bruyament en sentant le corps chaud du jeune homme pressé contre le sien. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses pulsions et se pencha ensuite un peu vers lui. Il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts pour venir lui cueillir un baiser qu'Akito ne lui refusa pas bien que surpris de cette initiative.

- Je t'aime, murmura Akito contre les lèvres de son amoureux.

Pour simple réponse, Ikki l'embrassa de nouveau avant de relâcher son menton. Akito sourit et attrapa le savon qui se trouvait sur le bord du bain et commença tranquillement à se laver, un air ravi peint sur son visage angélique.

Ils se lavèrent tour à tour, chacun s'aidant pour le dos, puis ils sortirent du bain. Tandis qu'Akito enroulait une serviette de bain autour de ses hanches maigres, Ikki qui avait déjà mit la sienne en prit une seconde et essuya les cheveux du plus jeune qui leva la tête vers Ikki en souriant tout en se laissant faire tranquillement.

- Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid, se justifia Ikki quand il eut terminé.

Le plus jeune hocha affirmativement de la tête, tout sourire. Il se pencha ensuite pour essuyer le sol qu'ils avaient mouillés avec l'eau du bain afin qu'ils ne glissent par sur le sol glissant. Ikki l'aida tout de suite comme il le lui avait dit.

Puis, une fois que le sol fut sec et que leur corps en fut tout autant, ils enfilèrent leur pyjama avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Ikki s'arrêta dans le couloir et Akito en fin de même. Le plus grand se retourna alors vers lui.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose vu qu'on a la maison à nous? demanda Ikki.

Le jeune homme prit un temps pour réfléchir à la demande de son interlocuteur, puis il secoua de gauche à droite la tête. Il lui prit la main et l'amena avec lui. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre d'Ikki dans laquelle il entra.

Le propriétaire des lieux referma la porte derrière eux tandis qu'Akito allait s'asseoir sur le lit, attendant que le jeune homme vienne le rejoindre, ce que ce dernier fit tout de suite après. Il resta debout devant lui, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant pour plonger son regard dans celui du 'Fang King' qui le regardait tout aussi attentivement.

Akito leva le bras et vint appuyer sa main contre la nuque du jeune homme pour le faire s'abaisser. Celui-ci le fit aussitôt sans montrer la moindre résitance, puis il posa ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune qui n'attendait que cela. Ils partagèrent un doux baiser avant qu'Akito ne relâche sa nuque et qu'Ikki se redresse légèrement, laissant ses lèvres glisser contre les siennes.

Le plus jeune se recula sur le lit pour s'y coucher avant d'inciter son amoureux à venir le rejoindre. Ikki ne se le fit pas redemander et vint prendre place à côté de lui. Aussitôt, le plus jeune vint se blottir entre les bras du jeune homme en entourant sa taille de ses maigres bras. Le 'Sky King' en fit tout autant, serrant Akito contre lui.

- Bonne nuit, murmura Ikki à l'oreille d'Akito.

- Bonne nuit, lui répondit le jeune homme. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, souffla Ikki sans qu'Akito ne l'entende vu que celui-ci s'endormit aussitôt.

Ikki le regarda dormir quelques instants encore avant de se caler plus confortablement dans le lit, le jeune homme serré contre lui. Il se permit alors de s'endormir à son tour avec Akito entre ses bras.

**-**** J'espère que toute cette histoire va bien finir...,** se dit Agito en veillant sur les deux jeunes hommes endormis sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse l'entendre.

Prochainchapitre : The Rage Beat


	7. The Rage Beat

Mikan jubilait intérieurement, un large sourire se peignant sur son visage ricanneur. Elle était debout dans le cadre de la porte de la chambre à regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Même si elle était triste pour Ringo qui avait le cœur brisé par le choix de Ikki, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de raffoler des occasions qui s'offraient à elle pour s'amuser à persécuter le 'Sky King'.

L'une de ses occasions se présentait d'ailleurs à ce même moment : Ikki était tout simplement endormi, en train de serrer contre lui le corps fétiche d'Akito qui, pendant la nuit sans s'en rendre compte, avait bien laissé quelques marques dans son cou.

- Debout là-dedans! cria la jeune fille pour réveiller les deux endormis.

Ikki sursauta violement tandis qu'Akito se redressait lentement en se frottant les yeux d'un revers de main. Le brun remarqua rapidement la présence de sa sœur dans le cadre de la porte.

- Espèce de folle! Qu'est-ce que t'as à nous réveiller comme ça!

- Oh la la. Ne soit pas si furax, monsieur je-fais-des-cochonneries-durant-la-nuit-et-je-n'ai-même-pas-la-désence-de-le-cacher.

Ikki lui jeta un regard interrogatif, ne se souvenant pas avoir fait aucune « cochonneries » comme le prétendait la jeune fille. Le sourire de celle-ci s'agrandit alors d'autant plus et elle pointa le cou du garçon en guise de réponse.

Également intrigué par les paroles de Mikan, Akito suivit du regard ce qu'elle pointa et vira au rouge d'un seul coup en remarquant les nombreuses marques qu'Ikki avait dans le cou. Ce dernier, ne comprenant toujours pas mais ayant peur de ce que le regard de son amant signifiait, se releva d'un coup et alla dans la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir.

On entendit alors un cri peu viril sortir de la salle de bain, réveillant toute la maisonnée et faisant éclater un rire fort de la part de Mikan qui savourait cette réaction. Elle s'arrêta alors un moment et fit un clin d'œil à l'adresse d'Akito.

- Ne faites pas trop de bêtises. Vous commencez à peine à sortir ensemble, alors pas besoin de se précipiter.

Tout en continuant de rire, elle se retira du cadre de porte et alla admirer l'état de gêne d'Ikki qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain, laissant derrière elle un Akito d'autant plus rouge de gêne. Maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble, elle pensait bien qu'elle allait pouvoir savourer de bien bonnes plaisanteries.

Ikki ne resta cependant pas bien longtemps dans la salle de bain. Au contraire, il se dépêcha de regagner sa chambre. Comme s'il n'en avait pas assez, il croisa Ringo au passage, celle-ci était sortie de sa chambre pour savoir ce qui causait tout se raffut.

En la voyant, il ne put s'empêcher d'arrêter, figé de surprise. Elle eut alors le loisir de remarquer les nombreux suçons qui se trouvaient sur le cou du jeune homme. Elle rougit d'un seul coup, gênée de cette découverte, et se vit le cœur d'autant plus brisé en se rendant compte de qui devait être la personne qui était à l'origine de ces diverses marques violacées.

Ringo ne resta alors pas une seconde de plus dans le couloir et rentra rapidement dans sa chambre en claquant la porte un peu plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle ne savait plus si elle allait vraiment être capable d'endurer ce genre de choses chaque jour. Peut-être qu'elle finirait par s'y habituer, ou peut-être que non et que cela sera une torture.

Ikki qui eut reprit ses esprits en entendant la porte claquer baissa la tête en affichant une mine coupable. Il regagna alors plus lentement sa chambre où Akito l'accueillit avec un regard interrogateur vis-à-vis son brusque changement d'humeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui après s'être assis sur le lit à ses côtés et esquissa un sourire pour le rassurer en voyant sa mine innocente et inquiète avant de lui répondre :

- Rien. T'inquiète.

Il l'attrapa d'une main par la tête en l'attirant doucement vers lui, puis il l'embrassa sur la tempe. Le jeune homme fut d'abord surpris par le geste avant que ses traits ne se détendent et qu'il tourne la tête pour embrasser le jeune 'Sky King' sur le front.

Ce dernier lui sourit et l'attira vers lui tout en se couchant. Akito se retrouva alors couché sur le torse d'Ikki, son oreille posée à l'endroit de son cœur duquel il entendait les battements réguliers. Il ferma alors les yeux doucement et se pressa un peu plus contre le corps du jeune homme en enserrant la taille de ce dernier de ses bras.

C'était maintenant l'heure du dîner et Ikki n'avait encore pas parlé, ni même croisé le regard de Ringo de tout l'avant-midi. De toute manière, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait bien pu lui dire. S'excuser n'aurait certainement que retourner encore plus le fer dans la plaie et il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir d'autant plus même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment retourner ses sentiments.

Kazu et les autres étaient déjà montés sur le toit pour aller manger. Ikki, lui, attendait Akito dans le cadre de la porte. Cependant, ce dernier lui fit signe de prendre les devants, ce que le jeune 'Sky King' fit non sans se poser des questions.

Akito attendit que le jeune homme soit hors de vue, puis il se retourna vers Ringo qui commençait à manger dans la classe, ne désirant pas aller sur le toit avec les autres vu qu'elle était certaine d'y voir Akito et Ikki, ensemble. Celui-là ne perdit d'ailleurs pas une seconde et alla voir la jeune fille.

- Ringo. J'aimerais te parler.

La jeune fille sursauta à l'entente de son prénom, surtout qu'il était prononçé de la bouche de la personne qu'elle voulait le moins voir, ces temps-ci. Elle le considéra un moment du regard et finit par accepter.

- Hum…. Oui…, répondit-elle à contre-cœur.

Elle se leva alors et suivit Akito qui sortit de la classe et marcha un moment dans le couloir pour finalement trouver une salle vide dans laquelle il entra. Ringo le suivit et rentra à son tour dans la pièce non sans se demander ce qu'il voulait bien lui dire.

- J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de faire culpabiliser Ikki, lui demanda rapidement Akito après s'être retourné vers elle.

Son regard habituellement doux et rieur se fit tout d'un coup plus sérieux, tout comme sa voix. L'adolescente fut surprise de ces changements et hésita à répondre, embarrassée du sérieux du jeune homme.

Akito attendit sagement une réponse de la part de la jeune fille qu'il espérait positive. L'attente du brun fit réagir Ringo qui s'enflamma aussitôt.

- De quoi « je le fais culpabiliser »! Je me suis fait plus que rejetée, alors j'estime avoir le droit d'être triste!

- Si tu veux être triste, alors sois-le ailleurs!

- J'ai le droit d'être triste où je veux! Et puis, ce n'est pas de ma faute si on habite dans la même maison!

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'aller bien quand tu le vois!

- Si tu veux vraiment que j'arrête de le faire culpabiliser, alors laisse-le! Je suis certaine qu'il a accepté de sortir avec toi seulement parce que t'insistait trop! Comment pourrait-il vraiment à un garçon alors qu'il ne fait que baver quand il voit une jolie fille! Ikki n'est pas comme ça!

Akito vit alors rouge. Comment pouvait-elle oser lui dire ça! Elle s'était peut-être fait rejetée par Ikki, mais cela ne justifiait pas les insultes et les mots blessants qu'elle lui lançait. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de lui dire tout ça alors qu'il sortait avec Ikki, après qu'il ait attendu si longtemps pour qu'Ikki daigne considérer réellement ses sentiments et les lui retourner même si ce n'était qu'un peu.

Poussé par la colère qui faisait bouillir le sang dans ses veines, il ne put se contrôler et amorça un coup de poing au visage de Ringo.

**-**** Akito, non!**

Agito eut juste le temps de prendre la place d'Akito dans son corps et de stopper le coup, son poing se trouvant à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune fille, entre ses yeux. Agito baissa alors son poing, le ramenant contre lui.

**-**** Akito, je peux bien te laisser t'engueuler avec cette Ringo si ça te chante, mais je ne te laisserais pas la frapper. **

**-**** Mais elle m'a provoquée!** se défendit Akito.

**-**** Je ne dis pas qu'elle a eu raison de te dire toutes ces conneries, mais tu pense qu'Ikki te verrait comment maintenant s'il apprenait que tu as frappée Ringo?**

Akito se tut alors, se rendant compte qu'Agito avait totalement raison et qu'il avait eu tord de tenter de la frapper. Il n'avait pas eu tord de le vouloir vu que c'était parfaitement normal dans sa situation, mais il n'aurait pas dû succomber à cette envie.

**- ****Il a beau ne pas l'aimer, mais elle reste tout de même un membre de sa famille,** continua Agito,** alors soit plus fort qu'elle et ne faisa pas des choses aussi basses et déloyales qu'elle le fait. Tu n'as rien à lui prouver. Ikki t'aime, qu'elle le veuille ou non, pas elle, alors elle devra se faire à cette idée.**

**-**** Désolé...**

**-**** Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser. **

Il porta alors son regard vers Ringo qui était tombée à genoux par terre, ses yeux fixant le poing d'Agito, la peur se lisant clairement dans son regard. Agito changea alors son cache d'oeil, laissant la place à Akito pour que ce dernier s'excuse, car ce n'était pas son boulot de le faire.

- Je ne vais pas dire que je regrette d'avoir voulu te frapper, lui dit hargneusement Akito, mais c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû essayer de le faire. Par contre, ne t'avise plus jamais de me dire quelque chose du genre, parce qu'Agito ne seras pas toujours aussi rapide pour te protèger.

Sur ces paroles lançées sèchement, Akito passa à côté de la jeune fille qui ne s'était toujours pas relevée sans lui accorder le moindre regard et sortit de la pièce en la laissant là.

**-**** Akito, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle des excuses...**

**-**** Mais c'est les miennes.**

Akito entendit son contraire pousser un soupir de découragement, mais il l'ignora. C'aurait été aller contre sa volonté que de s'excuser « convenablement » en lui disant qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Pour lui, c'aurait été l'équivalent que de s'avouer vaincu et il n'allait très certainement pas le faire. Il était amoureux d'Ikki et il n'allait pas la laisser se mettre en travers de son chemin pour être heureux avec celui qu'il aimait tant.

Il monta alors rapidement les marches qui menaient au toit et arriva parmi le petite groupe qui mangeait et discutait avec animation. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Ikki, se collant contre lui. Ce dernier tourna alors la tête vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

- Akito, ça va? s'enquit Ikki. Tu faisais quoi?

Akito répondit à la première question par un simple hochement de tête, affichant un petit sourire joyeux, content de voir qu'Ikki s'inquiètait pour lui.

- Je suis juste allé mettre quelques petites choses au point.

Le jeune 'Sky King' hocha simplement de la tête, ne cherchant pas plus loin et ne s'en faisant pas plus. Akito sourit alors et se dressa un peu pour embrasser le jeune homme sur la joue, recueillant au passage quelques graines de riz qu'il n'avait pas enlevées.

Il était heureux. Sans cette Ringo qui n'arrêtait pas de vouloir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et en compagnie de celui qu'il aimait, il était tout simplement heureux. Il aurait bien aimé que ce soit ainsi pour toujours et qu'il n'ait plus à se soucier de la jeune fille, mais les moments de calme ne duraient jamais bien longtemps.

Prochainchapitre : Stay Away


	8. Stay Away

Après qu'Akito fut parti pour rejoindre son petit-ami à l'étage, Ringo était restée dans la pièce, toujours dans la même position, le regard rivé sur le sol. Elle n'avait pas bougé du tout, car sa rage lui empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement même si c'était uniquement pour quitter la pièce. Des larmes de rage brouillaient sa vie, coulant amèrement sur son visage crispé par la colère.

Elle était en colère, très en colère. Elle le détestait profondément, cet Akito qui lui avait ravi son Ikki. Il avait eu beau la menacer, manquer de la frapper, elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il allait devoir s'en rendre compte bien assez tôt.

- Comme si j'allais te laisser gagner si facilement, ragea-t-elle en serrant les dents à les faire grincer. Tu ne le mérites pas. Ikki est trop bien pour toi.

Elle frappa le sol de son poing pour évacuer sa rage. Puis elle se releva brusquement, tandis qu'une étudiante ouvrit la porte de la salle, pensant que celle-ci était déserte.

- Ah ? fit celle-ci.

La jeune fille resta sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait partir et la laisser seule ou rester.

Ringo ne lui porta cependant pas la moindre attention. Le regard brillant d'une lueur de haine des plus profondes, elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas furieux et déterminé, passant devant la jeune fille qui resta immobile. Elle n'allait certainement pas rester là à rien faire. Elle allait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Akito. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Malgré l'avertissement que lui avait donné Akito, pendant les nombreuses semaines qui suivirent, Ringo n'avait pas le moins du monde changé d'attitude quand elle se trouvait en présence d'Ikki. Même si c'était plus la rage qui animait son cœur, elle faisait encore mine d'être triste et désespérée dès qu'elle le voyait. Elle se savait sournoise et n'aimait pas particulièrement faire du mal à Ikki, mais elle était prête à utiliser tous les moyens mis à sa disposition pour lui faire réaliser son erreur et revenir vers elle, celle qui le méritait vraiment.

Même si Ikki se faisait facilement avoir par la comédie que lui jouait la jeune fille, Akito n'était pas dupe. Il voyait très clair dans son jeu, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas réellement aussi triste qu'elle le laissait croire.

Vu le comportement de la jeune femme, Agito du faire encore plus d'efforts que normalement pour empêcher son double de céder à l'envie d'aller lui démolir le visage. Il connaissait que trop bien sa partie innocente et ne voulait pas qu'il se salisse les mains pour quelqu'un de si puéril. Il savait également que cela risquait de faire en sorte qu'Ikki soit blessé par son comportement et, se souciant du bonheur d'Akito, il l'empêchait alors de se venger sur la jeune fille.

Tout comme Akito et Agito, les trois sœurs de Ringo voyaient clairement qu'elle faisait semblant. Elles remarquaient bien comment son regard triste se changeait pour un air satisfait et haineux une fois qu'Ikki n'était plus dans la même pièce ou capable de la voir. Elles ne faisaient cependant rien, car elles savaient la blessure qui faisait saigner le cœur de la jeune fille. Elles ne pouvaient qu'espérer que la jeune fille se rende compte rapidement qu'elle était dans l'erreur et que cela ne changerait rien sauf faire souffrir l'homme qu'elle aimait.

De plus en plus affecté par la douleur qu'il infligeait involontairement à la jeune fille qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, Ikki se montrait toujours un peu plus distant avec Akito en présence de Ringo pour éviter de la faire souffrir. La bonne humeur qui normalement l'animait disparaissait peu à peu en faisant place à un Ikki déprimé à l'air constamment abattu.

Après plusieurs semaines pendant lesquelles elle ne faisait qu'observer la situation sans broncher, Mikan décida finalement de toucher deux mots à sa jeune sœur concernant son comportement. Alors que la jeune fille en question revenait de l'école seule, Akito ayant forcé son petit-ami à sortir dans un parc pour se changer un peu les idées avec ses Air trecks, Mikan la rejoignit dans sa chambre.

- Mikan ? fit Ringo quand elle s'aperçut de la présence de sa sœur aînée.

Celle-ci lui indiqua le lit dans une demande muette de s'asseoir, ce que la jeune fille fit silencieusement en gardant toujours un regard interrogatif sur son aînée. Cette dernière entra alors dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle avant de se planter devant Ringo.

- Je sais ce que tu essaie de faire.

- Ce que j'essaie de faire ?

- Ne fait pas l'innocente, répliqua rapidement Mikan en se sentant insultée d'être prise pour une idiote. Je sais que tu fais semblant d'être encore triste.

- Mais je le suis encore ! s'exclama Ringo pour se justifier.

- Oui, tu es encore triste. Tu as encore le cœur brisé, mais tu fais quand même semblant, parce que tu es animé par la colère.

- Je…

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? renchérit l'aînée brusquement sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'Ikki, cet idiot de Corbak que tu aimes pourtant, est en train de changer à cause de tout ça, et pas du tout dans le sens ? Tu es en train de le détruire en agissant ainsi !

- Mais, je…

- Je sais… Je sais que tu ne veux pas le faire souffrir, mais c'est ce que tu fais, soupira Mikan. Tu n'emplois pas la bonne méthode.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de sa jeune sœur et posa une main chaleureuse sur sa cuisse pour l'apaiser et lui faire comprendre qu'elle disait vrai.

- Tu devrais l'oublier simplement et te trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Tu devrais les laisser vivre leur histoire.

- Non ! s'écria Ringo en se levant brusquement pour faire face à son aînée.

- Rin-…

- Non ! Non ! Je ne le permettrais pas ! Il ne peut pas l'aimer lui ! Il ne peut juste pas !

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Mikan de répliquer ou même de la retenir qu'elle sortit brusquement de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle courut à l'extérieur en passant devant Rika qui tenta sans succès de la retenir pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Elle était furieuse, vraiment furieuse. Personne ne voulait la comprendre. Elle avait raison d'agir ainsi, car elle savait mieux que quiconque ce qui était le mieux pour Ikki. C'était un mal pour un bien, car bientôt il se rendrait compte de son erreur et qu'il n'était que manipulé par Akito. Il s'en rendrait compte et laisserait Akito. Même si ce n'était pas pour sortir avec elle, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'il continu de vivre enchaîné à Akito qui était, en fin de compte, le seul coupable du fait qu'il prétendait être… être…. homosexuel !

Elle savait qu'elle avait raison d'agir ainsi… Du moins, elle c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Quelques heures après le départ de la jeune fille, Akito et Ikki revinrent de leur petite sortie. Ikki s'était un peu changé les idées, mais dès qu'il avait revu la maison, son moral avait aussitôt chuté en se disant que Ringo devait être dans sa chambre en train de pleurer à cause de lui et de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Voyant que la bonne humeur qu'il avait eu peine à restauré s'était aussitôt envolée, Akito aborda une mine sombre. Il agrippa le bras de son amoureux en y collant sa joue. Il tenta du mieux qu'il le pouvait de lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il l'aimait, mais il savait que cela n'allait pas être suffisant pour faire revenir sa bonne humeur.

- Merci, Akito. Merci d'être là, souffla-t-il.

Le jeune 'Sky King' se pencha vers le jeune homme et alla lui ravir un baiser qu'Akito lui accorda sans la moindre résistance.

Sachant pertinemment que c'était ce qui était le mieux pour Ikki, Akito se défit un peu de lui pour se contenter de marcher à côté de lui. Il savait qu'Ikki tentait de se montrer moins affectueux envers son petit-ami pour ne pas faire plus de peine à Ringo et Akito s'y pliait même s'il savait toute la vérité.

En remarquant qu'Akito s'était séparé de lui, Ikki lui adressa un sourire désolé. Il savait que, dans le fond, Akito ne voulait qu'être plus proche de lui et qu'il agissait ainsi pour lui. Il aurait voulu se montrer plus affectueux envers Akito, mais il se pouvait s'empêcher de se soucier de sa sœur, ce qui le déchirait.

Pour toute réponse, Akito secoua la tête en lui souriant. Par ce simple geste, il lui fit comprendre qu'il était prêt à freiner ses envies d'amour pour lui, ce en quoi Ikki ne pouvait que lui être reconnaissant.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la maison qui était des plus silencieuses. Ikki remarqua alors tout de suite une petite conversation qui avait lieu dans la cuisine qui était à quelques pas de l'entrée. Après avoir retiré ses chaussures, suivit d'Akito, il entra dans ladite cuisine pour y découvrir toutes ses sœurs exception faite de Ringo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le jeune homme en remarquant l'air sérieux qu'abordait les jeunes femmes.

Les trois jeunes femmes semblèrent hésiter à lui répondre, car il était évident qu'elles étaient en train de parler de ce qui se passait entre le triangle amoureux qui résidait sous leur toit. Parler de la conversation qu'avait eut Mikan et Ringo était donc délicat à aborder en présence d'Ikki.

- C'est à cause de Ringo ? demanda Akito non sans une once de colère dans la voix.

- **Akito !** protesta Agito.

- **Désolé… c'est sortit tout seul.**

Les jeunes femmes hésitèrent quelques secondes encore avant de finalement répondre.

- Oui…, répondit simplement Rika.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'enquit tout de suite Ikki qui se faisait inquiet.

- En fait, ce n'est pas bien grave. J'ai eu une petite conversation avec elle et elle s'est enfui.

- Et… elle n'est toujours pas revenue ? s'inquiéta de plus en plus le jeune 'Sky King'.

Ume répondit par un simple signe de tête négatif. Paniqué de la disparition de la jeune fille, Ikki allait se précipiter vers la sortie pour partir à la recherche de Ringo. Il ne savait pas s'il en était la cause, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas laisser Ringo seule à l'extérieure dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Le voyant réagir au quart de tour, Rika le retint par le poignet, l'empêchant de s'éclipser. Il se retourna vivement vers elle, prêt à répliquer, mais le regard de la jeune femme l'en empêcha.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va revenir. Et puis, elle est forte. Elle sait comment se débrouiller seule.

Ikki ne sembla pas des plus convaincus, mais il se résigna tout de même. Satisfaite, elle se retourna alors vers Akito qui avait, jusque-là, le regard fixé sur son amant avec un air inquiet.

- Akito, emmène Ikki dans sa chambre. Il a besoin de se reposer.

Ikki allait s'opposer, mais Rika lui lança un regard qui le fit taire une nouvelle fois. Puis, obéissant aux ordres de l'aînée, Akito attrapa le 'Sky King' par la main et l'entraîna doucement vers leur chambre, laissant le trio derrière eux.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, il referma la porte derrière eux et se dirigea vers le lit en compagnie d'Ikki. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à réagir d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, alors Akito s'occupa de lui. Il lui retira lentement ses vêtements qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Il lui fit ensuite enfiler son bas de pyjamas sans qu'Ikki ne réagisse vraiment. Il le fit ensuite se coucher sur le lit en rejetant les couvertures sur lui avant de se changer lui-même et de se glisser sous les draps. Il se colla contre le corps de son petit-ami.

- Ne t'en fais pas, murmura le plus jeune. Tout va bien se passer.

Quelque peu rassuré par les paroles et par la chaleur du plus petit, Ikki passa ses bras autour des hanches du jeune homme pour venir le coller un peu plus contre son torse. Il glissa son nez dans le cou de son vis-à-vis et huma tranquillement son odeur apaisante.

- Merci.

Akito lui sourit avant de lui répondre :

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Blottit l'un contre l'autre, ils trouvèrent chacun le sommeil afin de fuir tous les problèmes qui semblaient s'accumuler constamment en venant ruiner les premiers mois de leur vie de couple qui normalement aurait du être rempli de bonheur, de joie et d'insouciance.

Ringo resta toute la soirée à traîner dans la ville à rager contre tout le monde. Elle rageait contre Ikki qui ne s'apercevait pas de l'erreur qu'il commentait. Elle rageait contre Mikan qui ne voulait pas voir qu'elle avait raison d'agir ainsi. Mais elle rageait d'autant plus contre Akito pour être la source de tous ses problèmes, à elle et à Ikki.

Pendant sa longue marche, elle eut le temps de réfléchir à ses actions prochaines pour « aider » Ikki. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle élaborait un plan des plus parfaits qui lui permettrait à coup sûr d'atteindre son but.

Après s'être assuré que tout le monde était en train de dormir paisiblement, Ringo entra silencieusement dans la maison. Furtivement, elle rejoint sa chambre de laquelle elle ouvrit la lumière afin de mieux voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle fouilla dans son armoire à la recherche d'une valise qu'elle ne tarda pas à trouver. Elle se retourna ensuite vers son lit sur lequel elle posa la valise avant de l'ouvrir. Sans perdre une seule seconde pour éviter de se faire repérer, elle enfoui à l'intérieur une bonne partie de ses effets personnels qui pourraient bien lui être utiles.

En effet, comme on pouvait aisément le deviner en regardant ce qu'elle faisait, elle était en train de faire sa valise dans le but de faire une petite fugue le temps de faire en sorte qu'Ikki se sente assez coupable et inquiet pour qu'il abandonne son prétendu petit-ami et parte à sa recherche pour se rendre compte finalement que c'était elle qu'il aimait.

- C'est un plan parfait…, s'amusa Ringo en fermant sa valise maintenant pleine.

Plongée dans sa bulle, elle ne fit pas trop attention et lorsqu'elle reprit la valise, celle-ci vint percuter le sol dans un bruit sec. Tout son corps se figea d'un seul coup. Elle tendit alors l'oreille pour s'assurer que personne ne s'était réveillé.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle entendit des bruits de draps froissés et pas accompagné de marmonnements venant de la chambre voisine qui se trouvait à être celle d'Ikki et d'Akito. Aussitôt paniquée que son plan parfait tombe à l'eau, elle se précipita dans le corridor avec sa valise. Elle eut alors le temps de remarquer Ikki qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

- Rin… go… ?

Son cerveau s'allumant rapidement en faisant les liens avec ce qui se passait, il se réveilla d'un seul coup et allait se précipiter vers Ringo quand celle-ci s'enfuit en courant.

- Ringo ! s'écria-t-il en réveillant du coup la maisonnée.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de la rattraper. La jeune fille avait ses patins aux pieds et filait maintenant dans les rues de la ville, tandis qu'Ikki s'arrêtait sur le seuil de la porte, impuissant. Il voulut lui courir après, mais ses pieds se prirent dans le cadre de la porte et il fit un vol plané avant d'atterrir en pleine face sur le sol. Il se releva alors difficilement en scrutant la nuit noire sans trouver la moindre trace de la jeune fille pouvant lui indiquer où elle était partie.

- Ringo !

Entre-temps, Akito était accouru pour l'aider à se tenir, ses genoux s'étant écorchés pendant sa chute. Les trois autres sœurs d'Ikki s'étaient entassées dans le cadre de la porte de la maison et regardait avec un air désolé le jeune homme désespéré.


End file.
